


Momentary Standstill

by hailynx



Series: Challenges, Events & Exchanges [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Arranged Marriage, Cameos, Children, Fluff and Angst, Gardens & Gardening, Legal Jargon, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Omake, Slow Build, Weddings, peace treaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: Jongdae makes light of it, saying that they're a match made in heaven but the reality is, it's an arranged marriage and neither of them have say in it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Peachenhun](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/peachenhun_s_round1).  
> I do not own EXO.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.  
> Thank you to the mods for being wonderfully punny and accommodating!  
> To the prompter, I'm sorry but please take this. I hope you enjoy it to some extent.  
> Please also excuse any remaining errors!

The fact that Sehun isn’t protesting is probably scary to all the bystanders. Junmyeon is fidgeting by his side, as if he’s calculating the steps for damage control. Amused by Junmyeon’s discomfort, Sehun keeps his fists clenched and his expression defiant as he looks up at his parents—King and Queen of the Capital of Light, to be precise.

 

“You arranged _what_?”

 

“A marriage,” the Queen repeats elegantly, “For you.”

 

“That’s a lie,” Sehun retorts before he can stop himself.

 

Sehun knows that the phrase _for you_ doesn’t actually mean to Sehun’s benefit but he couldn’t stop himself challenging them. More often than not, it’s easier for Sehun to behave as their child rather than the Second Prince. The Queen flinches and Sehun tries not to feel bad about his accusation because they are the ones that have sprung this on him suddenly.

 

“Sehun-ah…”

 

Sehun is hurt because his parents never raised him to be a ruler, but at the same time, he is calm because it’s something he has anticipated. Sehun has known from a young age that there are things that he will be able to control and consequently, there will be things that he will not have any say over. Marriage happens to be one of the things outside of his choice.

 

“You are of marriageable age, Sehun,” the King reasons.

 

Sehun is only twenty three this year, but Yifan had married even earlier than this so he doesn’t bother arguing.

 

“We’ve finally managed to settle the terms of the Peace Treaty with the Lost Capital,” the King explains so that Sehun will understand the weight of this marriage. “They have requested our co-operation and protection in return for more open trade routes which will allow our merchants to lodge at the Lost Capital and reduce the need to travel the night.”

 

Sehun grimaces at the mention of the Peace Treaty. Talks of signing a treaty to solidify the peace have gone on for decades but nothing has actually happened on that front because the terms have always been deemed to be unilateral. However, this time the effort feels genuine because throwing Sehun into the mix is no joking matter. Sehun knows how much he is loved by his parents, so the Board of Advisors must have pushed for it once the opportunity came up. Sehun may not have been raised to sit on the throne but he’s watched his father’s back enough to know what’s important and what’s not. Despite the love that they all have for him, the choice was never Sehun’s to make. Fighting it is futile.

 

“Son…”

 

They look apologetic and Sehun understands—he has to.

 

“Okay,” Sehun sighs with resign. “When’s the wedding?”

 

Sehun knows that he’s giving in too easily. He can see that it makes his audience uneasy but Sehun can be reasonable. If Sehun doesn’t have a choice, he can learn to make the most of it.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun stares at the luggage in front of him and clicks his tongue, annoyed. Next to the luggage, Chanyeol wears his best smile while Zitao looks extremely put off. To be honest, Sehun is feeling Zitao’s despair more right now.

 

“Why have you packed my stuff?” Sehun asks, as if he doesn’t understand. “I agreed to be married, not to be shipped off.”

 

“We’re sending you to the Lost Capital,” Yifan explains, waving an invitation in front of Sehun’s face. Sehun stares with his mouth open because it’s not just any invitation, it’s _the_ invitation. “We’d like it if you check out the situation and then bring your fiancé back with you. The ceremony will be held here.”

 

Honestly, Sehun doesn’t see any reason why he needs to go. If the terms have all been negotiated, they can just follow through with the wedding and be done with it. Sehun is excited about the prospect of visiting the Lost Capital, but the rules there are strict, if anything he’s heard from the local merchants is to go by. No one can enter the Lost Capital without an invitation or a valid trading pass. So the invitation that Yifan is holding is extremely valuable.

 

“What?”

 

“You know how the Lost Capital works,” Yifan raises a brow, seemingly amused at how slow Sehun is coming to terms with things. “You enter by invitation. There’s no way they would take the risk and invite our whole Royal Family into the Lost Capital for the wedding.”

 

Right, there’s that too, how could Sehun have forgotten? However, if Sehun is going to be travelling across the plains to the Lost Capital, he would like to do it alone and at his own pace. It’s not going to hurt anyone if he travels alone but Sehun is already certain that Junmyeon will tag along no matter how hard he begs his parents. The only thing he can do is attempt to reduce the number of people accompanying him.

 

“Hyung,” Sehun turns to his older brother and frowns. “What would it look like if I brought Knights with me?”

 

Yifan sends him a glare. “We’re worried about you, Sehun-ah.”

 

“You’re just worried I’ll run away,” Sehun mutters to himself.

 

There’s no denying that Sehun has thought about it. When Sehun turned seventeen, he had planned his escape extensively but that was reserved for a time of peace. There’s no way of putting that plan into action anymore. Now that Sehun has been dragged into the nation’s politics and given a role to play in consolidating the peace, there’s no way he can neglect his duty as a Prince. Logically, there’s no need to run if the marriage means letting him roam free anyway.

 

“You won’t,” Yifan states, sure of himself. “We just want to make sure you’re safe while you’re there.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes. Yifan shouldn’t be saying such a thing with a straight face when they are putting Zitao on his tail. Zitao is different from Chanyeol. Zitao has been trained since young to protect the Crown Prince, which means that Zitao is _deadly_. If what Sehun has been taught is to be believed, then there’s no real harm at the Lost Capital, only hostility.

 

“Can I have Kyungsoo hyung instead?” Sehun attempts to compromise.

 

“Kyungsoo is the head chef,” Yifan deadpans.

 

Even if Kyungsoo is extremely competent with a knife, no one in their right mind would swap out the Crown Prince’s personal Knight for the Royal Family’s head chef. Sehun knows he doesn’t have a convincing argument but he needs to try.

 

“I’ll miss his cooking,” Sehun reasons. “You’re not going to put me through that are you, hyung?”

 

Yifan holds his stare and Sehun refuses to back down. Sehun knows his older brother best. If Sehun holds out for a little longer, Yifan will give in to him. Unlike all the other people who work for his parents, Yifan’s the one that truly dotes on him. In a careful movement, Sehun twists his lips downwards causing Yifan’s lips quiver in response.

 

“I’ll have a word with father,” Yifan relents eventually but not without calling Sehun out on it. “Brat.”

 

“You’re my favourite, hyung,” Sehun grins, shaking Yifan in a rough hug.

 

Yifan rolls his eyes, “I’m your only hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

With all the breaks they take in between, it’s a week long drive across to get to where the Lost Capital is supposed to be located. There’s no way to be late. Sehun’s parents have left enough time in case something happens on the road. Still, Sehun is bored out of his misery. With Chanyeol, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo guarding him, nothing could happen even if Sehun wanted it to.

 

“This is our last stop,” Junmyeon informs Sehun after folding the map and adjusting his seat. “It’ll be a long drive from here, so take a nap Your Highness.”

 

Sehun sighs as he stretches out his arms. Now it finally feels like the end of the road for his life as the free Second Prince and for everything that Sehun’s known since he has learnt to comprehend. A week of freedom isn’t enough to prepare Sehun for what’s to come. Perhaps, he shouldn’t have been allowed to taste the freedom at all. Junmyeon throws him a raised brow and Sehun shakes his head before adjusting his seat and shutting his eyes.

 

Sehun keeps his eyes closed but the rocking of the car on the road doesn’t lull him to sleep. Instead, Sehun finds himself aware of the speed ups and slowdowns that Junmyeon takes every now and then. The ride is smooth but the only thing Sehun cannot be sure of is how much time has passed since he last closed his eyes. Everything is peaceful until Junmyeon shrieks.

 

“Shit!” Junmyeon curses as he jams the brakes, throwing the whole car forward before it screeches to a stop.

 

Sehun jolts awake, heart ramming in his chest, like he’s just had a nightmare and Sehun groans as he rubs the back of his neck to sooth the pain. Sehun is irritated upon opening his eyes to the dim light. It’s one of those horrible feeling that is intense even though Sehun hadn’t been in deep sleep. Sehun turns from the passenger side and glares at Junmyeon who returns his glare with a flat look.

 

“My bad,” Junmyeon tells him as if unbuckles his belt. “Stay here.”

 

It’s only then that Sehun registers everything else around them. Kyungsoo is groaning in the back as Chanyeol asks if he’s okay. Sighing, Sehun rubs his eyes to clear his vision and watches as Junmyeon exits the car. Junmyeon will probably be fine but Sehun is curious about what it is that has interrupted their journey. Junmyeon’s not usually careless so accidents have been rare and few.

 

Curiously, Sehun unbuckles the belt and shifts forward to look out the window. The Lost Capital that had been in their view before is no longer there. Instead, basking in the headlights of the car is a young man, looking shocked out of his shell as Junmyeon throws his arms in the air and raises his voice. Intrigued, Sehun unlocks the door and gets out before Chanyeol can stop him.

 

“Hey!” Chanyeol chases, probably whimpering at the thought of being scolded by Junmyeon. “Prince Sehun!”

 

Sehun ignores Chanyeol and proceeds forward, crouching down when he gets close enough to the man, so that he can see him clearly. It might be a weird thought but Sehun is curious to know if the people of the Lost Capital are any different from the people at home. The merchants that come home always describe them oddly. Sehun has always wanted to know how much truth are in their words.

 

“I was told the people here don’t go after dark,” Sehun grins, amused.

 

“And I thought I told you to stay in the car!” Junmyeon hisses.

 

Sehun ignores Junmyeon in favour of studying the person before him. The man sitting in front of Sehun’s car has bright eyes, gleaming with defiance that Sehun isn’t used to seeing. The man’s hair is a chestnut brown and his lips a complimentary pale pink. His lips are thin, but they curl up curiously, much like the kittens that Wheein often picks up and cares for. His physique is similar to Kyungsoo’s—small and compact—and Sehun has learnt to be weary of such features.

 

The man sitting looks up and something flashes in his eyes, like recognition but it’s quickly swiped away by a smirk, the expression smug like a kitten’s, “And what would an outsider know?”

 

Sehun can’t help the smile that forms at the snappy retort. Sehun knows everything his history books have to say, but absolutely nothing this stranger is suggesting.

 

“Enough to know that it’s not safe for you to be by yourself tonight,” Sehun settles for something generic. If this person is a civilian of the Lost Capital, Sehun cannot leave the wrong impression. Sehun had promised his mother that he would play nice and he had promised Yifan to gather as much information as he possible. “You should join us for the night.”

 

Sehun knows that it’s an atrocious idea but it doesn’t stop him from articulating it. A little adrenalin rush never hurt anyone. To say that it would put Sehun in danger, if this man knows him and is against the idea of the Peace Treaty, is an understatement. Junmyeon doesn’t have to tell Sehun what he already knows, but of course Junmyeon is the voice of reason.

 

“You don’t even know who this person is,” Junmyeon complains, pulling Sehun aside roughly. “What if they’re out to assassinate you?”

 

“We should act in good faith,” Sehun states and Junmyeon raises a brow and Sehun ignores him. “I can’t leave a citizen to wonder the night like this.”

 

“Sehun,” Junmyeon grumbles, hands twisted in Sehun’s shirt to assert dominance. “I have orders from the King to keep you safe. Until the marriage ceremony is complete and the treaty signed, the Lost Capital remains our enemy.”

 

“But there’s nothing here,” Sehun reasons as he gestures to the vast green of the trees that shadows everything else. “We can’t just leave him in the middle of nowhere and we’ve got Chanyeol hyung don’t we?”

 

Junmyeon frowns, despite knowing that they’re in a completely deserted area. Sehun can’t see anything in the distance, a clear sign that there’s only wilderness around them. Sehun darts his eyes over to the stranger they’ve bumped into because he hates the way Junmyeon is talking to him right now. It’s more entertaining, Sehun concludes, to watch the stranger who seems to be in awe of their car. No matter what it is that Junmyeon has to say, the final decision is Sehun’s to make.

 

“We’re heading for the Lost Capital,” Sehun explains as he pulls away from Junmyeon. “If it’s on the way for you, we should travel together.”

 

The man raises a brow sceptically but doesn’t argue. Brushing the dust off his hands, he gets off the ground and gives Sehun a slight nod, as if he’s content with the arrangement offered.

 

“Chanyeol hyung,” Sehun requests politely, “Do you think you can look after…”

 

“Jongdae,” the man supplies when he registers that Sehun is looking at him expectantly and prompting him to speak.

 

Sehun smiles gratefully, “Jongdae here, until we get to the Lost Capital?”

 

“Sehun!” Junmyeon yells, not even bothering with Sehun’s title.

 

Turning to Junmyeon, Sehun narrows his eyes, silently reprimanding Junmyeon for testing his authority. Junmyeon flinches and that’s the end of that.

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol nods, feeling awkward because Sehun has instructed him not to use _Your Highness_ in front of strangers, but just addressing the Second Prince as Sehun is not sufficient. “As you wish.”

 

Jongdae, who had been looking at Sehun in awe, suddenly turns around to stare into the distance. There’s nothing left to see at this time of the night but he’s looking so intensely, Sehun finds himself following the gaze. In a matter of seconds of Sehun finding Jongdae’s line of sight, a loud chime vibrates through the air and sends the leaves on the trees rustling along. Immediately, Chanyeol changes his stance, on guard, causing Jongdae to laugh. It’s a melodic sound, vibrant even through the night and Sehun is stunned by the contrast Jongdae’s laughter has compared to his biting tone.

 

“Best not to go any further tonight,” Jongdae advises as he walks around the car and studying it curiously, like he’s never seen a car in his life, “You won’t be able to enter at this time.”

 

Despite the warning, Junmyeon insists on moving forward. Having already defied him on the Jongdae’s matter, Sehun allows Junmyeon to do as he likes. In the back, Jongdae is situated between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, as if he were their hostage, though he doesn’t act like it. For as long as Junmyeon drives, Jongdae is at complete ease. It’s probably because Jongdae’s words have weight. The headlights don’t seem to help but Junmyeon continues to drive forward, hoping the Lost Capital will come back into view.

 

Before Sehun knows it, Jongdae is having an easy conversation with Chanyeol. He’s curious about why Chanyeol takes orders and luckily, Kyungsoo shuts down any questions that don’t need to be answered. It happens to be most questions, but Jongdae doesn’t linger, just laughs it off and moves onto the next as if everything has already been answered. It makes Sehun wonder if Jongdae’s the one that should have a stronger sense of danger.

 

“Ch’,” Junmyeon grunts eventually, giving up and pulling over to the side of the road. “Do you know where it is?”

 

There’s silence in the car and Sehun turns in time with Junmyeon to look at Jongdae. Everyone in the car knew who the question was directed at, but Jongdae refuses to answer. As Junmyeon’s stare hardens, the corner of Jongdae’s lips twitch with mirth and he points to himself, innocent and quizzical all at once.

 

Jongdae grins, “You’re asking me?”

 

“Yes,” Junmyeon gripes through his gritted teeth. “Who else would I be asking here?”

 

“Huh,” Jongdae laughs, amusement clearly conveyed. “I thought I already told you that it’s not going to be there at this time of night.”

 

“A Capital just doesn’t disappear,” Junmyeon huffs, “What did you mean?”

 

“It means that you should camp out,” Jongdae responds, causing Junmyeon to falter—fist jamming into the horn, which consequently makes Sehun jump in alarm. “And wait until the gates open in the morning like everyone else who wishes to set foot here.”

 

“You—” Junmyeon shifts to fight, but is held back by his seatbelt.

 

Kyungsoo snickers into his hand and Jongdae takes that as a sign to ruffle Junmyeon’s feathers even more. Smirking, Jongdae raises a brow, daring Junmyeon to fight him. Junmyeon’s face reddens as he accepts the challenge, hand yanking at the seatbelt that restricts his movements.

 

“Alright,” Sehun puts a stop to the fight because they need the car in one piece, “Let’s just set up camp.”

 

 

 

 

 

After Sehun instructs Junmyeon to leave Jongdae alone, Jongdae takes it as a sign to stick close to him for protection. Throughout the night, Jongdae scrutinises Sehun with those bright brown eyes and it’s unnerving. Jongdae’s eyes are shining with concentration as he watches Sehun fiddle with the flame. It’s nothing special. Sehun is twisting the wood so that it will create a spark that will start the fire but then again, camping might not be an activity that’s engaged often in the Lost Capital. Sehun has been told that the people never leave their Capital after dark, though Jongdae is the exception sitting in front of Sehun right now.

 

“Do you want to try it?” Sehun offers, hoping for some amusement by Jongdae’s possible fumbling.

 

“No thanks,” Jongdae shakes his head. “I’ve already got the fire down.”

 

Jongdae makes a quick and swift decline of Sehun’s offer to help set up camp. Sehun shouldn’t have expect anything less from someone who’s easily given Junmyeon a hard time, but how straightforward Jongdae is, makes Sehun smile.

 

Once Sehun is done, he leaves the fire to Kyungsoo and moves out of Kyungsoo’s way. Seemingly uninterested in what Kyungsoo is cooking, Jongdae follows Sehun around the campsite. Sehun has to admit that it is kind of cute having someone small padding after him curiously, unlike Kyungsoo who’s always glaring at him.

 

“Should I call you hyung?” Sehun questions, to clear the air about exactly how formal he is expected to be.

 

Jongdae’s dark brown orbs gloss over as they bore into him. There’s surprise in them and Sehun finds it fascinating because it seems like everything he’s done is so unexpected that Jongdae is constantly confused about what his perception of Sehun should be. It’s interesting because back at home, Sehun was the Second Prince, who’s always right, despite the fact that he might be wrong. Jongdae blinks slowly, light fading from his eyes before he opens them again along with his mouth. No sounds come out and Sehun furrows his brow.

 

“Never mind,” Sehun swallows, feeling like he’s pushed a line.

 

“You still haven’t introduced yourself to me,” Jongdae claims.

 

“Sehun,” Sehun snorts in response after he’s blinked his shock away. “I’m twenty three, so should I call you hyung or…?”

 

It’s not that Sehun doesn’t have any awareness of danger. In actual fact, Sehun knows better than anyone else that danger is lurking around but he’s always been more carefree than his elders. Being careful means being weary and on guard all the time and for Sehun, that means a lack of fun and a restricted lifestyle.

 

“ _Just_ Sehun?”

 

“Yes,” Sehun affirms. For tonight, Sehun doesn’t have to be the Second Prince of the Capital of Light. “And it’s just Jongdae for you?”

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jongdae beams and for some reason, it seems like Jongdae has taken a liking to Sehun, because he’s suddenly more responsive than he had initially been, “How do I do this?”

 

Sehun stares at the smile that’s curled on Jongdae’s face with awe. Coupled with his kind offer, Jongdae’s smiling face is pleasant and distracting. Sehun doesn’t even notice he’s pulling on the fabric of the tent with intentions of ripping it apart rather than putting it together.

 

“Sehun?” Jongdae waves a hand in front of him.

 

“You’re just asking aren’t you?” Sehun clears his throat, reply even once he composes himself. Sehun is already used to Jongdae’s rhythm. “You have no intentions of helping.”

 

“Well,” Jongdae twists his neck, cracking the stiffness in them.

 

Sehun scoffs, letting Jongdae off easy. Sehun is happy to set up the tent while giving Jongdae tips when he asks. Although Jongdae said he wasn’t helping, Jongdae actually nods attentively and goes out of his way to try his hand at what he finds difficult to understand with words alone. Sehun laughs when Jongdae fails and it earns him a glare, but Sehun doesn’t mind. Although slightly peculiar, Jongdae is friendly and harmless.

 

Sehun can feel Junmyeon glaring at Jongdae throughout the night but they don’t interact. So long as Jongdae sticks close to Sehun, no one says anything. Jongdae probably knows and that’s why he doesn’t move very far off from Sehun. Sehun doesn’t have a problem with it because Jongdae provides him with bits and pieces of information regarding the Lost Capital whenever he asks.

 

More importantly, Jongdae doesn’t bring any harm and keeps to himself, except for when he was asking Sehun questions about this and that. Jongdae doesn’t eat with them either. Jongdae watches curiously, but doesn’t take Kyungsoo’s invitation to join them. Sehun doesn’t push Jongdae beyond the first offer, because Jongdae has already joined them for the night and even helped out when he said he wasn’t going to.

 

When night finally settles, Jongdae remains on the edge of their campsite where they’d left him as they had dinner. When Sehun finds Jongdae again, he looking up at the sky with awe filled eyes. It looks like Jongdae doesn’t have any intentions of moving from there at all. It’s like he’s been mesmerised by the lights embedded in the midnight blue and Sehun doesn’t quite understand the fascination, but he thinks that Jongdae must be tired.

 

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” Sehun asks, grabbing a thin blanket on his way pass where Jongdae is sitting. “I don’t think you have anything worth stealing so you don’t have to worry about that.”

 

“You wouldn’t know that,” Jongdae quips, eyes glued to the sky.

 

Sehun throws Jongdae look, brows furrowed together quizzically but Jongdae shuts him down with ease. All it takes is for Jongdae to stop smiling so pleasantly. There’s an air of authority weaved around Jongdae, but it might just be because he is older. Jongdae is definitely younger than Junmyeon though, if the way that Jongdae’s choice of words are biting but polite.

 

“Goodnight, Sehun.”

 

 

 

 

 

When the sun comes in the morning, Jongdae is nowhere to be found but the Lost Capital is back in view. Junmyeon makes a fuss about checking their items because Jongdae had disappeared without a word. Kyungsoo quietly assures him that Jongdae didn’t seem like the type, but that only seems to stress him out more. It’s only when they find everything where it had been left, does Junmyeon calm down and allow them to move forward.

 

Unlike how the area appeared at night, everything is clear in daylight and the gates are open for Sehun to see people moving about freely. Everyone seems to be in a rush though, like there’s never enough time. Coming up close, the black iron gates are huge and intimidating, acting like a wall set up to keep everything out once night falls. Like its name, it was indeed the Lost Capital. Now that Sehun has seen how it comes to be, he understands why it’s been given that name.

 

“That’s amazing,” Kyungsoo comments as he cranes his neck to look up at the height of the gates.

 

Chanyeol nods vigorously in agreement, eyes blown wide, “We couldn’t see a single sign of it last night and we were camped pretty close.”

 

Sehun nods in complete agreement. The Lost Capital is now within walking distance but they take the car because they need to bring it into the Capital. Kyungsoo’s utensils and the documents Junmyeon holds are all safely tucked away in the trunk. However, when they get to the gate, everyone has to descend the car because there are barricades up, prohibiting entry. Sehun had knowledge of this, but it’s still strange to see it play out.

 

“Oh Sehun,” Sehun announces to the Gatekeeper who seem intent on keeping him out. “Second Prince of the Capital of Light.”

 

“Please produce your invitation,” the Gatekeeper with dead eyes tells him.

 

Sehun knew that he would be requested to produce it, but he still wanted to test waters. Without room for delay, Sehun pulls it from his inner pocket and hands it over. The Gatekeeper scrutinises the invitation intensely, as if he’s expecting it to be a fake. Sehun knew that the procedure was strict, but this is extreme. No wonders their merchants have a hard time with the Lost Capital’s laws whenever something goes wrong.

 

“Our apologies Your Highness, but these precautions are necessary,” the Gatekeeper explains, sporting a dimpled smile now that he’s certain that the invitation is genuine. “My name is Yixing. I will be escorting you today.”

 

Sehun nods and takes a step forward only to be stopped by Yixing’s hand in front of him. Meeting Yixing’s eyes equally Sehun frowns to display his distaste. He’s already produced the item that he needs to. There’s nothing more that Sehun can give Yixing. They have a couple of documents with Junmyeon but those are meant for the King.

 

“Before that,” Yixing stops Sehun, clearing his throat with disdain. “I’m afraid we have to ask you to hand over any arms and allow us to do a body inspection.”

 

“Also necessary?” Sehun questions, unimpressed.

 

“Not usually,” Yixing offers a wry smile.

 

It’s not a satisfactory answer but Sehun understands that he is no longer at home, where everything falls at his feet. For things to proceed smoothly, Sehun will have to comply with Yixing’s requests. Sighing, Sehun stretches out his arms and allows Yixing to do the job that’s been assigned to him. At the corner of Sehun’s eye, he can see Yixing smirking at Junmyeon’s disgruntled expression. Yixing doesn’t inspect very thoroughly. If anything, it feels like Yixing is only doing this to annoy them.

 

“Thank you,” Yixing bows, pausing only to add Sehun’s title, more so as an afterthought rather than out of respect. “Your Highness.”

 

Sehun nods curtly, just to acknowledge Yixing. Perhaps, Junmyeon had been right. No one is truly pleased to have Sehun here. Until the marriage ceremony is complete and the Peace Treaty signed, they cannot be sure that Sehun brings them no harm. The people at home will probably feel the same way about Sehun’s fiancé too.

 

“Are we good to go now?” Junmyeon grumbles.

 

“Of course,” Yixing smiles pleasantly like he hasn’t just invaded their personal space and rights, “Would you like us to bring the car into the city for you?”

 

It sounds like a hassle to argue. Yixing has already confiscated Chanyeol’s arms, so Sehun doesn’t think anything worse can happen. Sehun smiles pleasantly and allows Yixing to delegate the task of moving the car to someone else. Despite the first impression, Yixing is pleasant to be around and his dead eyes are no longer a thing Sehun has to worry about. Yixing is all smiles as he makes polite conversation.

 

Junmyeon answers, leaving Sehun to walk through the streets of the Lost Capital in peace. Sehun can’t help but feel bare in the foreign place. With every step that Sehun takes, he can feel new pairs of eyes locking on him. It’s different from how it is at home. The people here are looking at him intently but it’s not admiration and Sehun feels nervous under their gaze. Sehun wants to get away as soon as possible, but he can’t even see the Palace in sight.

 

“I hope you don’t mind,” a new voice says this time, directly to Sehun and not Junmyeon. “It’s not very often we get that the Prince of the opposing nation visits.”

 

“Ah,” Sehun turns to the source of the voice, allowing himself to be distracted from the burning gazes. “May I ask…?”

 

“Oh! Of course! I am Lu Han,” the man introduces himself and opposite to Yixing, Lu Han has eyes are glow beautifully, but he’s not tacking on the formality, which is strange. “I am here to assist Yixing.”

 

Lu Han smiles so brightly, it’s hard for Sehun to pick on him. Sehun doesn’t question it or pretend to be miffed about the lack of respect because it seems to be a trend here. Yixing sounded forced when he addressed Sehun with his title and Lu Han seems much more relaxed to just speak to Sehun as if they are equals.

 

“Is everything ready?” Yixing questions.

 

Lu Han shakes his head and turns to Sehun instead. Yixing doesn’t look pressed and Lu Han remains pleasant, with his smile and glowing deer like eyes. Whatever it is that they are lacking doesn’t seem like it needs to be kept a secret.

 

“Would you like to rest up first, um… Your Highness?” Lu Han questions and it sounds like he’s questioning himself too, “Minseok is currently in a meeting with his advisors. So if you’d like to rest up first that would be fine…”

 

“Ah, yes,” Sehun accepts politely. If anything, Sehun will need to groom up first. The journey has been long and it has left him unpresentable to the Royal Family. “Please.”

 

“Of course Your Highness,” Yixing beams and gestures to his left, moving back slightly towards the direction in which they had come. “Come this way, please. We’ll show you to your lodgings.”

 

 

 

 

 

When Sehun finally gets an audience with the King, he registers it as a strange thing. There is no Palace and no structure to the meeting. The King’s home is just an ordinary house that sits at the highest point of the Lost Capital. As with the exterior, the interior of house is ordinary. It’s just like every other house in town and doesn’t look fit for the King that Sehun had in mind.

 

Sehun doesn’t understand it, because nothing matches what he’s managed to read in the history books. Perhaps Jongdae had been correct when he suggested that Sehun knew _nothing_ about the Lost Capital. When Sehun expresses this, Lu Han laughs and advises Sehun to relax, because Minseok—the _King_ , whom Lu Han always calls affectionately without his title—is close in age to Sehun so there is no need to be formal.

 

From that point on, Sehun notices that everything about the Lost Capital contrasts home. The Lost Capital is small and quiet but everyone is in a rush to get from one point to another. Yixing explains that it is because of the curfew but knowing that is not a comfort. Movement in the Lost Capital is extremely restricted and it makes Sehun feel like he will be homesick sooner than he had expected. Oddly enough, Sehun isn’t made to follow any formalities but the easygoing nature of the Lost Capital helps him adjust. If only Lu Han and Yixing hadn’t pulled a prank on him.

 

“My apologies,” Minseok clears his throat, trying not to snicker and that alone, allows Sehun to relax. Minseok is younger than Sehun had expected, so everything doesn’t feel as rigid as he was preparing himself for. “Seems like Lu Han pulled a fast one on you.”

 

Sehun’s throat is dry with embarrassment. Lu Han had told him to dress for the occasion and Yixing had stressed the importance of the first impression. It makes sense, seeing as Sehun is out to greet royalty, but the King himself is in casual wear, comfortable pants and a plain tee shirt for every day wear. In contrast, Sehun is decked out in an uncomfortable three piece suit. Sehun feels completely out of place. It’s even worse that Chanyeol and Junmyeon are decked out in the same attire beside him.

 

“Oh no, Your Majesty…” Sehun greets and feels awkward doing so. “It is an honour.”

 

Sehun doesn’t know how he feels about the automatic choice of words either. It’s the first time that Sehun has called anyone besides his grandfather and father _Your Majesty_ , let alone someone who looks as young as Minseok. If Minseok is a young King, then how much younger is his fiancé? The sudden thought that comes to mind is distasteful and Sehun hopes it doesn’t show on his face.

 

“Just Minseok hyung will do,” Minseok grins, soft and welcoming. “Aside from Lu Han’s prank, I hope you’ve had a warm welcome?”

 

Junmyeon mutters distastefully beside Sehun and Sehun pinches him to silence. Even if Minseok is being easygoing, they can’t afford to offend him. “It’s been lovely thanks to your patronage.”

 

“Great,” Minseok acquiesces and invites them further inside.

 

Without putting up a fight, Minseok even allows Chanyeol to follow. The atmosphere is relaxing because Minseok is happy to be around Sehun unaccompanied. From the moment Sehun stood at the door, Lu Han and Yixing had dismissed themselves to resume their duties as Gatekeepers. Sehun takes that display of confidence positively. Going further, Minseok invites Chanyeol to sit down at the dining table with them and Sehun cannot help but stare in shock because Minseok is doing the unthinkable.

 

“Uh,” Chanyeol clears his throat and looks at Sehun for help.

 

“Thank you,” Sehun slurs, a little stunned as he gestures for Chanyeol to sit. “Your—hyung.”

 

“We should have lunch,” Minseok smiles so widely, his set of cute bunny teeth show. Honestly, the King is _very_ young in Sehun’s eyes. It almost feels like Sehun is being cheated. “I hope it’ll be to your liking, Prince Sehun.”

 

Sehun doesn’t feel like he’s going to be dining with royalty. Sehun actually feels awkward sitting at a dining table with Chanyeol and Junmyeon by his side. It’s something that never happens at home. Minseok however, looks comfortable as if he were having friends over. Then a thought strikes him and Sehun hopes he’s not marrying the King himself. That wouldn’t make any sense. Yifan had told him to bring his fiancé home and Sehun knows very well that he cannot rob the Lost Capital of their King.

 

“Excuse me,” Minseok smiles pleasantly and excuses himself from the table for a moment. “Amber?”

 

Amber, who had been standing by, comes rushing but she sighs, leaning towards Minseok’s ear to answer the question he hasn’t asked. Sehun doesn’t hear the answer, but by the look of distaste on Minseok’s face, it’s clear that Amber did not have the response that he wanted. Amber pulls away slowly and leaves as soon as she is dismissed. In that fraction, Minseok has fixed his expression with a smile.

 

“Please forgive our tardiness,” Minseok pacifies and he’s extremely soft spoken. Sehun wonders if Minseok likes talking at all. “My younger brother is a little… free-spirited. He’s probably being held up by the children at the moment but I promise he’ll be here soon.”

 

Now Sehun can put all his worries to rest. He’s marrying a Prince and he won’t be robbing a King. As soon as Sehun’s fiancé is mentioned, footsteps come running through the halls but instead of one there are two sets of footsteps and Sehun doesn’t know where to look. Should it be the handsome man, soft eyes and a chocolate smile or Jongdae, the one that Sehun had shared a camp with, all sharp edges in his appearance and in his personality?

 

“Jongdae, Jongin,” Minseok frowns, disapproval clear in his voice. “You’re _late_.”

 

“Sorry, Jongdae hyung here,” Jongin, it must be, throws Jongdae a pointed look. “Refused to come out of hiding until he was found.”

 

Jongdae doesn’t bother denying the accusation. Sehun stares and stares as Jongdae pulls the chair and slips into it. Of course Jongdae knows who Sehun is. Jongdae hadn’t said anything at all, but Sehun must have been a known face. Perhaps, Jongdae had been testing Sehun on purpose. It may have been a coincidence to have met, but Sehun is sure that Jongdae wouldn’t have let the opportunity go. If Sehun had known, he would not have let the opportunity slip by either.

 

“Ah, you—” Sehun gasps, Jongdae _must_ have heard Junmyeon.

 

Yixing had given them trouble because that was Jongdae’s purpose. Sehun doesn’t even have it in him to be mad, because Junmyeon had been correct—but it was words spoken at the wrong place and wrong time. At the very least, Sehun is grateful that Jongdae hasn’t said anything to cause them to lose Minseok’s favour.

 

“Sehun,” Jongdae cuts Sehun off, eyes twinkled in a smile that leaves no rooms for any objections. “The photos in the paper don’t do you justice.”

 

Sehun blinks, stunned by the compliment.

 

“Jongdae,” Minseok chides, eyes narrowed. “Where are your manners?”

 

“Oh… right, my apologies,” Jongdae licks his lips as he smiles sheepishly at Minseok. “It’s Prince Sehun isn’t it?”

 

“You—” Junmyeon gasps.

 

Sehun kicks Junmyeon’s feet under the table and silences him with a stern look. Junmyeon is prideful but now is not the time to be acting up. There are more pressing matters at hand. Jongdae already knew Sehun. It’s not surprising once he thinks about it, but Sehun still finds it irritating.

 

“ _Prince_ Jongdae,” Sehun extends a hand and Jongdae takes it, squeezing painfully. “It’s nice to officially meet you.”

 

Neither of them had been honest but Jongdae grins like all is well. It’s lethal, Sehun thinks, the way his eyes twinkle, crows’ feet adding a spark to his eyes and the way his lips curl into a pleasant smile. It’s anything but pleasant, the rough grip on Sehun’s hand is indicating otherwise. Minseok seems to notice the tension, because he eyes them both while cautiously. It seems to give Jongdae a kick back to reality, because he loosens his grip and invites Sehun to sit down.

 

“Let’s have lunch,” Minseok clears his throat, breaking the tension in the air, “We have much to discuss and never enough time.”

 

Despite the humble dwelling, lunch is extravagant. Sehun thoroughly enjoys himself with the food. Although he had suggested that they had things to talk about, Minseok is quiet and doesn’t hold much of a conversation. Jongdae talks minimally and leaves most of the befriending to Jongin. It seems like Jongin shares a lot more interest with Sehun and so, Jongdae and Minseok just listen to them talk. When they get to the topic of siblings, Sehun has a longing ache for Yifan, who’s always doting on him but of course, Junmyeon takes the chance to steal the thunder.

 

“I’m like his older brother,” Junmyeon claims proudly.

 

Minseok looks on fondly, with a smile as if he’s ready to accept it at face value. Everyone else, especially Jongdae, looks expectant and Sehun raises a brow, slowly because he had zoned out. Junmyeon needs to stop going around telling people that.

 

“Right?” Junmyeon presses, giving Sehun the look to comply.

 

Sehun narrows his eyes, “From what I know, the Crown Prince is at home?”

 

Junmyeon snaps his head right around with a glare for Sehun’s betrayal, but all Sehun registers is the sound of Jongdae trying to contain a snort in his hands. Sehun cannot believe he found it funny enough to just crack up without restraint. It’s something that Sehun says on a daily basis to his friends and family. It’s not really funny anymore but Jongdae his laughing his heart out. The sound of Jongdae’s laughter is just like bubbles that burst in the air and leaves a rainbow like glow behind.

 

“Jongdae!” Minseok chides upon seeing Junmyeon go red in the face.

 

Jongdae snaps his mouth close and sits up straight, but Sehun can still see the laughter bubbling up in his chest. It’s a delightful sight to see Jongdae struggling to follow Minseok’s instructions and contain his amusement. Despite Sehun’s concern, Jongdae is still the same person who teased Junmyeon and was fascinated by Sehun setting up camp. This setting just adds more dimension to Jongdae, which goes beyond the one that Sehun had meet outside the Lost Capital—the Jongdae without the need to be tied down by his status. Though honestly speaking neither Minseok, Jongdae nor Jongin give off that princely vibe that Yifan often exudes, especially because he’s the Crown Prince. They appear common and even sound common and it’s strange but Sehun finds that he likes it.

 

 

 

 

 

Lunch wraps up neatly despite Jongdae’s burst of laughter that had made Junmyeon most uncomfortable. Minseok excuses himself for a couple more meetings with his Advisors and he whisks Junmyeon away with him. Sehun doesn’t mind—might actually appreciate it because then Junmyeon won’t be telling him what to do. Sehun knows how busy a King is and Minseok is not his to worry about. The person that Sehun is supposed to know and get along with is Jongdae. Maybe they are off to a good start if finding enjoyment in Junmyeon’s misery can be counted as something they have in common.

 

“Ahem,” Jongdae clears his throat. “I’d like it if you kept our prior meeting a secret.”

 

Jongdae may have been polite during lunch, but now he’s sheepish, using his authority as the older Prince to demand Sehun’s silence. It’s not an impolite request, but still, it feels like Sehun should have some leverage over Jongdae, but he _doesn’t_ , which is strange. Jongdae’s the one with the secret, not Sehun.

 

“Why should I?” Sehun crosses his arms. “What would I get out of this?”

 

“Hyung, did you stay out again?” Jongin hisses, grabbing onto Jongdae’s shirt and twisting it. “That’s dangerous!”

 

“It’s not my fault,” Jongdae whispers to Jongin and then turn to Sehun with a glare on his face. Sehun thinks it’s better for Jongdae to smile, but he keeps it to himself. “If it weren’t for Junmyeon-ssi, I wouldn’t have missed the gates. You should take responsibility for that.”

 

Jongdae doesn’t have to be spiteful. Sehun already knows that he’s right about that. Although Sehun isn’t clear on how Junmyeon had almost run Jongdae over, the interrogation that Junmyeon had subjected Jongdae to did contribute to the delay of his return.

 

“Hyung! You’re the one that shouldn’t be going beyond the gates after dark,” Jongin chides and turns to Sehun with an apologetic frown, “Please accept my apologies… uh, Prince Sehun.”

 

Sehun realises that Jongin is trying hard to be polite and formal. It’s entertaining to watch him struggle with attaching a title to Sehun’s name. Jongdae on the other hand, didn’t seem to have any intention of bowing down to Sehun. As soon as Minseok had stepped out, Jongdae had slipped right back into informal speech. However, there’s nothing Sehun can do about that since Jongdae is the older one.

 

Sehun chuckles into his hand, having decided that he has nothing to lose. “Alright.”

 

Jongdae blinks slowly as if surprised at how easy it had been to persuade Sehun. Despite already knowing Sehun, Jongdae takes another moment to study Sehun’s sincerity. Sehun takes that chance to just keep smiling. Jongdae isn’t wrong about being held back because of Junmyeon. Sehun does feel a bit bad when he thinks about the possibility that Jongdae will be scolded for something that might not be his fault. More importantly, Sehun wants to get along as well with Jongdae as possible. They’re going to be spending a lot more time together after all.

 

“As thanks,” Jongdae brings a pleasant smile to his face but the air is cold. “I’ll have Jonginnie show you around.”

 

Now Jongdae’s delegating the task that Minseok had given to him. Jongin looks at his brother, displaying discomfort immediately. Lunch hadn’t been that awkward but there were more people around to make it lively. Jongin is probably dreading spending time alone with Sehun. To be honest, Sehun dreads it too. He’s supposed to be here for Jongdae after all.

 

Sehun raises a brow, “Um…”

 

“Great,” Jongdae grins, ignoring them both. “Then I’ll leave it to you, Jongin-ah.”

 

“Hyung!” Jongin yelps, reaching for Jongdae. Jongdae slips away with ease, sending them both a wave and then disappearing around the corner. “Oh man, I’m sorry about this Sehun, uh… I mean, Prince Sehun.”

 

“It’s fine,” Sehun reassures because none of this is Jongin’s fault. “I’m sure Prince Jongdae is not very happy to be forced into this marriage.”

 

“Oh that,” Jongin bites down on his lips. “Yeah, I guess hyung’s trying not to force himself onto you?”

 

“And so he forces you onto me instead?” Sehun snorts.

 

“We’re the same age,” Jongin defends his brother with a pout on his lips. “And we have similar interests. It’ll be easier for you to talk to me. Jongdae hyung’s just taking care of you in his own way.”

 

Sehun looks at Jongin closely and Jongin smiles sheepishly, a perfect set of white teeth on display. From the interactions that they’ve had, Sehun can tell that Jongin is nice and sweet. These qualities seem to run in the family. Jongin can be a little bit awkward and Sehun’s own shyness in front of strangers doesn’t help but it is definitely easy to talk to Jongin. However, Sehun can only note the differences between the two brothers. Jongdae’s smile was much different, lips curling to resemble a cat’s smug face, where as Jongin’s smile is just soft.

 

“I could tell you more about Jongdae hyung,” Jongin offers as if to soothe Sehun’s temper. “So should we go?”

 

“That’d be nice,” Sehun agrees. Chanyeol is out gathering information, but Sehun can do some work of his own. “I doubt he’d tell me much.”

 

“You’re in luck then,” Jongin chuckles, the sound warm and welcoming, “Minseok hyung wouldn’t have told you anything.”

 

It seems like the three brothers share a similar vibe but are different when it comes to holding a conversation. Sehun has managed to gather that much from their limited interactions. It’s more that Minseok doesn’t like to talk rather than his hesitance in sharing information. Still, there are things that he’d like to know about both Minseok and Jongdae and it seems like Jongin is the only one that is willing to share.

 

“How old is King Minseok anyway?” Sehun asks for starters because he’s curious about Minseok’s baby face.

 

“Twenty seven,” Jongin snickers at Sehun’s shocked face. “He doesn’t look it huh?”

 

Minseok is what Sehun would call a young King. It’s too early for him to ascend the throne, but if they have no choice then the matter cannot be questioned. Upon obtaining the new information, Sehun makes a mental note to check with Yifan when he gets home.

 

“No…” Sehun replies honestly. Minseok is the same age as Yifan, but he looks like he could be a couple of years younger. “Your brother has such a baby face.”

 

“Well, he’s King now, so maybe he’ll start to look it,” Jongin answers, smiling fondly. “Minseok hyung’s not as conservative as our parents were. That’s why the talk of settling the Peace Treaty has gone so well this time around.”

 

Sehun nods, soaking up the bits of information that come through. The people here aren’t as Sehun had been told, but maybe, it’s just the Royal Family that is different in general. Jongin shares information easily, without holding back and Jongdae doesn’t care if he is potentially offending Sehun or not. Minseok kept them in line but that’s probably because he is left without a choice as King.

 

“So why a marriage?” Sehun prods. “I didn’t actually hear anything about it until recently.”

 

Jongin hums thoughtfully for a moment, “What a better way to show commitment to peace than love?”

 

Jongin doesn’t sound very sure of himself, but he cannot seem to elaborate. Jongin furrows his brows together as he thinks about the question, as if he’s trying to give Sehun an appropriate answer. In the end, Jongin just smiles, asking Sehun to accept it for what it is. Instead of divulging any further, Jongin animatedly walks Sehun around and shows him the Market that Jongdae had mentioned.

 

The moment that Sehun steps into it, he’s in awe. The Market is completely different from the rest of the Lost Capital, which is quiet and empty. Despite how dead the Lost Capital looks like at night, the Market is full of energy and Sehun is drawn to it because it reminds Sehun of home.  The Market is full of life. The people are loud and Sehun’s surrounding is colourful and vibrant. Sehun is in awe of the variety of products they have up for the sale, especially their wide range of agricultural produce. This must be the reason that people travel so far and work so hard to try and obtain a trading pass to the Lost Capital. Sehun’s eyes are delighted by the sight of vibrant colours and the aroma of nature.

 

“Wow,” Sehun gasps, watching as people move about busily.

 

“I’m glad you seem to like it,” Jongin comments with delight, “Hopefully this will be something we can all share one day.”

 

Sehun quickly closes his mouth but Jongin laughs heartily and drags Sehun onto one of the food stands. Sehun keeps Jongin’s words in mind though and wonders briefly if sharing all of this is what Minseok wants, what Jongdae wants. It seems like the Market would be something they want to keep it all to the Lost Capital, but the peace is probably more important than the magnificence of their Market.

 

“Is it odd for you to call me Prince?” Sehun asks, as Jongin leads him around and feeds him bits and pieces of their delicacies. Jongin’s kind enough to point out Jongdae’s favourite things too and there’s a lot of information Sehun tries to store away for future reference. “You and Prince Jongdae both seem reluctant.”

 

“I wouldn’t say reluctant,” Jongin corrects, smiling warmly. “We’re not used to using titles around here, so I hope you don’t mind the slip ups. I’ll be sure to keep it in mind though.”

 

“Don’t force yourself,” Sehun assures. He should be the one to assimilate. It must be difficult for Jongin and the rest of the Lost Capital to accommodate Sehun’s needs, especially since they have always lived this way. “It’s just surprising for me.”

 

“That we don’t separate ourselves from the people?” Jongin questions easily, handing Sehun a bag of glazed nuts and telling him to take it back to his lodging later. “Everyone who comes here says the same thing.”

 

Sehun nods as Jongin explains that he doesn’t want to be put at a distance with everyone else. It can be a lonely place and _that_ feeling is something that Sehun can sympathise with completely. Sharing that concern alone is enough to open up their relationship. Sehun feels comfortable as soon as Jongin voices this concern and it’s easy to share all of their other troubles too. Sehun hasn’t even realised that they’ve talked so much until Jongin mentions the curfew.

 

“I’ll take you back,” Jongin offers. “It’s probably strange to be heading back in so early right? I heard that your city basically never sleeps.”

 

“Yeah,” Sehun affirms the information. “But do you have curfew just to live up to your name?”

 

“Of course not,” Jongin snorts, now comfortable enough to give Sehun a light punch to the shoulder. “It’s actually tradition for us. We close the gates and the city sleeps. It’s a protective mechanism. I heard that you had a hard time finding the Capital after dark. That’s the whole purpose of it.”

 

“Because it’s a small Capital,” Sehun supplies with the knowledge that he’s learnt from his father’s strategist. “And you need to take advantage of the dark and allow your people to rest in case there’s a war.”

 

“Hm, you’re knowledgeable about this,” Jongin eyes him cautiously. “Are you actually here to check things out for your planned revolt?”

 

“No,” Sehun almost yells in protest, waving his hand frantically. “Of course not!”

 

“Just kidding,” Jongin bursts into laughter at Sehun’s expense. “Now, I have a report to make. Did you have fun today?”

 

“Yes,” Sehun answers honestly. Jongin is probably referring to Jongdae. “Thank you for showing me around.”

 

Jongin nods but he does so more than once, seemingly contemplating something else. Sehun waits for him, but it seems like it’s difficult for Jongin to open his mouth to say what he wants. Jongin has shared more than enough, Sehun thinks, but perhaps, that wasn’t Jongin acting as Jongdae’s younger brother.

 

“What is it?” Sehun asks, prompting Jongin along, because it seems like he needs it.

 

“Jongdae hyung is a good person,” Jongin praises and that’s the first Sehun has heard about Jongdae’s character at all. Throughout the tour, Jongin has only mentioned things that Jongdae likes and dislikes. Despite Jongin’s gentle demeanour, Sehun feels threatened. “We’ll be sad to see him go, but you seem nice. You’ll treat him well, won’t you?”

 

It’s also the first time that night that Jongin has made any requests. Jongin seems uncomfortable doing so but he stares at Sehun with a strict gaze and Sehun refuses to back down from it. It’s something that Sehun had learnt when he was younger and Sehun cannot give way, especially when he doesn’t know of what’s to come.

 

“You’ll protect him at the very least?” Jongin asks but he’s not pushing, seemingly understanding that feelings don’t just materialise out of thin air. “You’re capable of that aren’t you?”

 

Sehun still doesn’t have an answer that will be satisfactory. The weight of Jongin’s words and expectations are slowly stacking up on his shoulders. Jongin is not asking for show. He means it with every part of his heart and Sehun cannot treat the request lightly. Sehun opens his mouth to say something but no words come out. Jongin must understand how difficult it is to promise something that is outside of Sehun’s control, because he doesn’t push it and instead, gives Sehun the time and space to consider it all.

 

“I’m not trying to force you,” Jongin assures Sehun before he lets him go. “But please think about what you can do since we are leaving Jongdae hyung in your hands.”

 

 

 

 

 

Despite how difficult it was to get through the gates, Sehun is free to go wherever it is he likes he inside of the Lost Capital. Of course, it comes with the exception of the curfew, cuffed a close seven in the evening, where all the lights go out and the Lost Capital is literally as named. It’s lost to everyone but those residing in it. There’s nothing to do at night but sleep but all Sehun wants to do is stay out. Sehun is cutting it close tonight, but no one has called him out on it yet—

 

“Do you love Jongdae?”

 

It’s not the first time people have addressed Sehun to ask about Jongdae but it is the first time he’s been asked about love. There’s affection in the voice that piques Sehun’s curiosity. Turning around, Sehun frowns when he finds a child glaring at him.

 

Kneeling, Sehun fixes a smile to his face, “What’s your name kid?”

 

“Taehyung,” the boy answers proudly. “ _Kim_ Taehyung.”

 

“Taehyung,” Sehun repeats, patting his thigh and inviting Taehyung to sit. Taehyung doesn’t so Sehun retracts his offer. “A Peace Treaty has no clause requiring love.”

 

“But you’re getting married,” Taehyung reasons, looking confused with his brows furrowed and lips jutted out. “You can’t get married if you don’t love Jongdae.”

 

“That means that Prince Jongdae will need to love me too,” Sehun replies, feeling childish as he answers Taehyung.

 

Taehyung rolls his eyes, “Jongdae loves everyone.”

 

“But,” Sehun challenges, causing Taehyung to frown. It’s not an expression that lasts, taken over by confusion as hands run through his soft hair, cupping his ears and blocking out Sehun’s voice. “That means no one is special.”

 

Taehyung furrows his brows and screams because he can’t hear Sehun and thinks that Sehun can’t hear him either. “What?!”

 

Sehun opens his mouth to repeat his answer but Jongdae shoots him a glare, as he slides his hands down to Taehyung’s shoulder with a firm squeeze to draw his attention away. It all comes so easily, Sehun is a little awed by how smooth Jongdae makes communicating with children seem.

 

“Taehyung-ah,” Jongdae says softly to the child while flashing Sehun a lethal smile. It’s the same disapproving smile that he had given Junmyeon. “You’re cutting close to curfew.”

 

Taehyung looks up at Jongdae and grins widely, not even feeling sorry as he pulls Sehun into the mix, “Sehun is too.”

 

“I’ll be sending him back,” Jongdae explains and then tempts Taehyung with something else, “Head back okay? Jimin has some strawberries ready for you.”

 

Taehyung looks up, eyes sparkling. “Does he really?”

 

“Yes,” Jongdae gives Taehyung a push away. “Now off you go.”

 

Sehun flashes Jongdae a sheepish smile when their eyes meet. It’s not what Jongdae is looking for, because instead of giving Sehun the smile that he’d given Taehyung, Jongdae’s lips turn downwards, eyes narrowed. Sehun finds that he likes this side of Jongdae too. It’s nice to see Jongdae being tough on Sehun rather than complying and being kind because Sehun’s the Prince of the opposing nation and someone he has to please.

 

“What are you saying to a child?” Jongdae chides but waves a hand, indicating for Sehun to follow.

 

“Nothing much,” Sehun supplies, “He asked a question that I had an answer to.”

 

Sehun shuts his mouth as soon as Jongdae stops to shoot daggers at him. Jongin had given Sehun some tips so Sehun might do well think before he speaks. In this case, it might be better to be sensitive. Taehyung is a child after all.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sehun says, inclining his head slightly.

 

That seems to be enough because Jongdae’s lips curl into a smile again and he continues leading the way even though Sehun has learnt the path. Jongdae doesn’t directly accept the apology but Sehun thinks his sincerity has been conveyed because Jongdae’s tone is now light.

 

“You’re not here to marry for love are you?” Jongdae asks, returning to the topic at hand. “From what I understand, this marriage was negotiated without your knowledge and consent.”

 

It’s the same for Jongdae but he’s taking it a lot better than Sehun is. Jongdae has been constant, cordial and considerate. Even though he has pushed his responsibilities off to Jongin, Jongdae has been welcoming. Jongdae hasn’t made Sehun feel unwanted, because he will take out the time to catch up with Sehun and ask to make sure that nothing is lacking.

 

“Are you looking for love?” Sehun questions in return.

 

Sehun isn’t currently looking for love. As a child, Sehun wanted to marry for love. Sehun was still dreaming of it, until the moment his parents told him that they were marrying him off. But perhaps, he could love Jongdae, if the Jongdae that Sehun meet outside the Lost Capital’s gate is real. The Jongdae that Sehun had met then didn’t seem as heavily burdened as the Jongdae in front of him now.

 

“No,” Jongdae responds with a light shake of head and Sehun can’t see his expression. “But are you?”

 

“This isn’t about us,” Sehun states.

 

That’s a truth that Sehun cannot ignore. Even if his parents had put it nicely and even if his friends had wished him well, this isn’t a marriage for Sehun or Jongdae. They’re both pawn pieces to be used by their King. Although Sehun doesn’t have much of a choice, he has a sense of responsibility and will do what is necessary to fulfil the duties that fall on his shoulders.

 

“It’s about the people and the peace isn’t it?” Sehun continues.

 

Jongdae finally stops to scrutinise Sehun and Sehun allows him to. They are meant to get along, so maybe this will help them talk through anything they may be an issue. Eventually, Jongdae turns his lips into a smile, crow’s feet peaking at the corner of his eyes. Sehun wants to brush across Jongdae’s skin with the pads of his fingers to see if Jongdae will open his eyes and laugh but he refrains because they’re not close enough.

 

“That makes it easy,” Jongdae concludes, “Let’s get married, Your Highness.”

 

Whatever it is that Jongdae’s decided after staring, there’s nothing to stop Sehun from disagreeing. Sehun doesn’t have a choice and Jongdae doesn’t seem to be against this marriage. In fact, Jongdae is more open to welcoming it than Sehun had expected him to be. However, Sehun remains silent, unable to decide whether or not telling Jongdae about his childish wish is wise.

 

“In saying that though, I’m happy for you to see the person you love outside of our marriage,” Jongdae offers, reading Sehun’s hesitation completely wrong. “I can promise that you’ll be in no way obligated to me.”

 

It should be reassuring because Jongdae is giving Sehun the freedom to find love elsewhere. Jongdae is being kind and considerate but something inside Sehun’s chest twists painfully. Sehun has already resigned himself to a married life with Jongdae but to think that Jongdae would only offer him a lack of effort is something that never crossed his mind. Unfortunately for Jongdae, Sehun cannot offer him the same.

 

Jongdae tilts his head slightly to find Sehun’s eyes. “Sehun?”

 

“Okay,” Sehun agrees like they actually have a choice. “Let’s get married.”

 

Jongdae smiles at him then, lips curled up completely and eyes disappearing into his smile. Sehun can’t say anything in response, even as Jongdae sends him inside with a wave and a warm wish of goodnight.

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyung sobs, harder than anyone Sehun’s ever seen and Sehun has seen countless mourning ceremonies. Seeing Taehyung cry makes everything seem worst than it already is, but no one makes an effort to stop him. Jongdae too, sighs in defeat because even Jimin doesn’t manage to calm Taehyung down.

 

“Taehyung-ah,” Jongdae sighs into Taehyung’s hair, patting his back lightly. “Big boys don’t cry, right?”

 

Taehyung shakes his head vehemently and Jongdae exhales softly into Taehyung’s soft black locks. It’s clear that Jongdae has an extremely soft for Taehyung. Taehyung continues sobs as he clings to Jongdae, tears running down his cheeks and soaking Jongdae’s shirt. Minseok stands behind them and sighs into his hand, mumbling something about how he can’t believe that Jongdae and Taehyung still have it in them to be overdramatic.

 

“Aren’t you getting married here?” Taehyung questions, tears and snot running down his face. “Dad said that everything will be good once you get married. How can it be good if you’re not here?”

 

“I have to go and meet Sehun’s parents, Taehyung-ah,” Jongdae explains, wiping at the boy’s face with a handkerchief, “It’s the proper thing to do.”

 

“When have you ever done proper things,” Taehyung accuses through his tears.

 

“I have to grow up too,” Jongdae chuckles at Taehyung’s cheeky retort and ruffles his hair gently, “You’ll understand in a couple of years.”

 

Taehyung scrunches his nose together in distaste and Jongdae taps at it with the tip of his finger affectionately. Taehyung blinks in surprise but is quick to glare when he realises that Jongdae is messing with him. Jongdae only smiles wider and it doesn’t do anything to pacify Taehyung’s pout.

 

“I’ll write,” Jongdae promises. “So study hard okay?”

 

Taehyung continues pouting because that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Taehyung doesn’t make a verbal complaint now but the tears are still running down his cheeks. Heaving a silent sigh, Jongdae looks up at Minseok for help, but Minseok simply shakes his head without a resolution.

 

“Taehyung-ah…” Jongdae murmurs quietly, explaining to Taehyung the importance of this wedding. “This is something that I must do. Just as you have things you are supposed to do.”

 

Something seems to click for Taehyung then and his sobs turn into suppressed hiccups. Jongdae smiles at that, hand cradling Taehyung’s cheek to wipe away the last of his tears. As soon as Taehyung stops crying, Jongdae praises him and pushes himself off his knees, ready leave before Taehyung changes his mind. They have delayed enough, but registering Jongdae’s intention, Taehyung puts his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders and pushes his weight down so that Jongdae stays where he is.

 

“Taehyung?”

 

“Wait here,” Taehyung demands, wiping his face with the corner of his sleeve, “You have to! It’s an order!”

 

Jongdae looks surprised but ends up chuckling heartily, “Of course.”

 

Despite the tight schedule, Jongdae complies with Taehyung’s command and there’s nothing that Sehun can do. Sehun can’t bring himself to tear them apart. Taehyung’s a sweet kid and no one knows when they will meet again. So they wait for Taehyung to come rushing back, almost tripping over his feet in his hurry. Jongdae doesn’t rush over to help—he never does—preferring to leave Taehyung alone so that he can learn to get up on his own.

 

“What is it?” Jongdae asks gently when Taehyung is back in front of him.

 

Taehyung stifles the new tears and smiles widely at Jongdae like he’s putting on a strong front. Jongdae rewards that bravery with a warm smile of his own. It’s enough encouragement because Taehyung smiles even more vibrantly now, all teeth flashing before putting a flower crown made of daisies atop of Jongdae’s head. Jongdae blinks, stunned but also happy, because the smile on his face widens.

 

“Thank you,” Jongdae whispers, nuzzling his nose against Taehyung’s forehead. “It’s beautiful.”

 

Taehyung takes the opportunity to hold on. He wraps his arms around Jongdae’s neck and squeezes tightly. Jongdae’s arms flail about as Taehyung chokes him but he doesn’t pull away. Sehun snickers into his hand at the sight and Taehyung jerks his head up and narrows his eyes at Sehun.

 

“You too,” Taehyung waves his hand, gesturing for Sehun to join.

 

Sehun raises a brow and Taehyung huffs, waving his hand more vigorously, suggesting that Sehun should kneel to meet his height. Sehun almost scoffs because this is a child asking him to kneel, but he does so, having met Jongdae’s expectant expression.

 

“What is it?” Sehun responds, slightly fond because Taehyung is undeniably cute and apparently, one to be giving orders.

 

“You’ll look after him won’t you?” Taehyung asks, crossing his arms like a boss. Sehun fights the urge to coo. Sehun only has Yifan to look up too and no younger siblings so the feeling is new to him. It’s a pity, Sehun realises, now that he’s spent some time with Taehyung. “My uncle’s in your hands now.”

 

“Uncle?” Sehun squeaks in surprise and Taehyung raises a brow at him. The new information puts everything else in line. Taehyung is the new Crown Prince. That’s why Taehyung had been extremely proud and that’s why out of all the children, Jongdae is most fond of him. “Of course I will.”

 

“Okay,” Taehyung says after a moment of scrutiny. Then he turns around, grabs something out of Jimin’s hands and slaps it onto Sehun’s head. “It’s a promise.”

 

From the corner of his eyes, Sehun sees a matching flower crown to the one Jongdae is wearing and instantly, Sehun’s heart melts. This is as good as it gets to Taehyung’s blessing. Take away the position of the Crown Prince and Taehyung is just a sweet kid at heart. Sehun has seen it before but now, he understands why Jongdae adores Taehyung so much.

 

“You’ll wear it right?” Taehyung addresses Jongdae, ignoring Sehun now that he’s done with him. “At the wedding?”

 

“Taehyung-ah,” Jongdae starts with a frown indented on his cheeks. Jongdae looks sad and Sehun feels it. “We can’t—”

 

“Of course,” Sehun promises, though the days required for their travel will probably mean that the flower crowns will have wilted by then. Sehun forces a smile and ignores the pain inflicted by Jongdae’s discreet pinching. Jongdae may think it’s impossible, but they can make it work. “Of course we will. Thank you, Prince Taehyung.”

 

Taehyung flashes a full gummy smile. It’s blinding but maybe it’s because Taehyung is squishing Sehun against Jongdae in a hug, making his sight distorted. Suddenly, all the children that are close enough throw themselves at Sehun and Jongdae. If Jongdae weren’t prepared for it and reacted to support Sehun, Sehun would have toppled over and caused a scene.

 

“If anything happens,” Taehyung huffs through his new tears and he’s really playing up that Crown Prince thing, it makes Sehun’s heart swell with fondness. Sehun remembers doing the same thing when he was Taehyung’s age of six and knowing nothing of how the world really works. It’s endearing. “You’ll have to answer to me.”

 

Sehun smiles and indulges the young prince, “I understand, Your Highness.”

 

Taehyung grins lopsidedly and puffs out his chest with pride. Jongdae rolls his eyes but doesn’t shut Taehyung or Sehun down on the matter, like he’s amused by their antics.

 

“I’ll write to you,” Jongdae promises again, kissing Taehyung’s forehead one last time and then turning to the other children, who Sehun assumes are Taehyung’s friends and makes a request. “Please look after him.”

 

After Jongdae is done giving out hugs to the children, Jongdae hugs both of his brothers goodbye, squeezing Jongin particularly hard because he’s the baby of the family. Jongin squeezes back just as firmly and Minseok whispers some final words into Jongdae’s hair. Minseok looks pained but Sehun thinks that there cannot be anything other than words of comfort exchanged.

 

“I promise to take care of him,” Sehun reiterates, shaking Jongin’s hand. They’ve gotten along exceptionally well and Sehun would like to continue to have Jongin’s friendship. “Don’t worry too much, alright?”

 

Jongin nods with a smile and Minseok says his final piece before sending them on their way. If all goes well from now onwards, it’ll be a done deal. The only thing left for them to do now is marry, sign the papers and return a copy of the Peace Treaty to the Lost Capital. Having seen the sight of Taehyung crying like this, Sehun feels determined to make the standstill situation between the two Capitals better, even if marginally.

 

“Thank you,” Jongdae whispers to Sehun as he fiddles with the flower crown.

 

“The Crown Prince huh?” Sehun comments as he takes the flower crown from his head and studying it. It’s not the best work, but Taehyung’s heart is clearly in it. “No wonders.”

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know,” Jongdae jabs and it’s probably unintentional, because his tone is light and airy.

 

“Then teach me,” Sehun rises to the challenge.

 

Jongdae entertains him, “One day.”

 

 

 

 

 

Despite Yifan’s words, the moment that they leave the Lost Capital, Sehun and Jongdae travel exclusively. That’s not the only thing that’s strange. Even though Lu Han and Yixing dote on Jongdae, they aren’t the ones accompanying him. In fact, there’s only Baekhyun who is meant to be Jongdae’s Knight but feels more like a best friend.

 

Baekhyun drives Jongdae’s family car and they follow behind Junmyeon closely, keeping the interactions to a minimum. Sehun rarely sees Jongdae unless they are making a stop in a small town somewhere to freshen up and to grab food. None of them are quite the meeting that Sehun wants to have. Jongdae becomes extremely reserved as soon as they’re in sight of people outside of the Lost Capital. As a consequence, instead of hearing about Jongdae directly from the person himself, Sehun sees learns about Jongdae through the way that people treat him. It’s not a pleasant sight and it’s more reflective of the feud between the two Capitals more than anything.

 

Sehun wasn’t born into the war, but he has been told that the Capital of Light and the Lost Capital were constantly at odds. Both Capitals were always trying to retrieve what they were lacking, as if he belonged to them and the people that were stuck in between suffered the most. The Lost Capital had the advantage of being well hidden at night, but they were and are still, lacking in numbers. However, the Lost Capital is blessed with flourishing agriculture thanks to their warmer weather conditions. It makes them a large and valuable source of trade and as resources diminished, the balance between the two Capitals evened out.

 

It’s a given that the people don’t get along because of the differences, but Sehun didn’t think it’d be this bad. No matter where it is that they go, Jongdae receives cold treatment. Kyungsoo tells Sehun that the people blame Jongdae for the closed gate policy and Sehun can’t argue with the reasoning but it’s not Jongdae’s fault. Jongdae is trying to rectify that now but it’s not enough to pacify their anger. There are many that are not supportive of the marriage and Jongdae is the one with the short end of the stick. Everyone has been cold towards him but today’s treatment is the worst. Instead of throwing verbal insults at Jongdae and cursing him for the closed gate policy, the people are restoring to physical violence by throwing objects.

 

“Baekhyun!” Sehun reprimands the Knight, distressed at the fact that neither Baekhyun nor Jongdae feel inclined to do anything about the rude behaviour directed at them. “What are you doing?”

 

It’s more like what Baekhyun is _not_ doing, but Sehun’s thoughts and words are muddled up in anger. What kind of Knight is Baekhyun meant to be if Jongdae is receiving damage left and right as he stands there doing nothing?

 

“Following orders,” Baekhyun answers.

 

Sehun is too baffled to do anything but turn his back to the crowd to shield Jongdae. All he can hear in the back ground is the protest of the people, yelling at Jongdae to go back home and the sound of eggs cracking against his back. Sehun throws Jongdae a quizzical look, brows raised but Jongdae offers him nothing. Instead, Jongdae puts a hand on Sehun’s shoulder, stopping Sehun’s impending protest. It looks like Jongdae expected this and for some reason, it hurts Sehun’s heart when he remembers that Jongin and Taehyung had asked him to protect Jongdae.

 

“Prince Jongdae,” Sehun begins, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

 

“It’s fine,” Jongdae says dismissively, “Why are you so surprised, Sehun?”

 

The question leaves Sehun even more conflicted. Sehun didn’t think that Jongdae would be fine with this kind of treatment. At home, Jongdae is loud and attention seeking, but Jongdae doesn’t usually take negativity like this. As much as Sehun can understand the hostility between the two Capitals, the treatment that Jongdae is subjected to is uncalled for, especially now that they have agreed to marry.

 

“Does this make any sense to you?” Sehun huffs.

 

Jongdae scoffs, “Why wouldn’t it make sense?”

 

It’s a rhetorical question that Jongdae doesn’t need answered. Sehun’s faltering expression that shows his dissolving his will to fight Jongdae on the matter is enough. Jongdae doesn’t seem too interested in Sehun’s concern anyway because he’s not the one suffering the damage anymore. It’s not like Jongdae doesn’t care about Sehun, but the way he goes about displaying it is unconventional.

 

“The only one you’re hurting is your beloved Prince,” Jongdae tilts his head to the side to inform the people who are still hurling things at Sehun and then ducks away behind Sehun again. “Keep at it if you will.”

 

Sehun scoffs in disbelief as Jongdae takes a tentative step back while keeping his frame in line with Sehun’s so that he doesn’t get hit anymore than he already has. The smug look on Jongdae’s face makes Sehun scowl. Even if he’s not having the best time, Jongdae seems to enjoy teasing Sehun just as much as he likes messing around with Junmyeon.

 

“Are you going to keep standing there?” Jongdae jests, smirking at Sehun before he turns and walks away. “I thought we were short on time.”

 

Sehun is not surprised by the slight bite in Jongdae’s words. Jongdae doesn’t bothering holding back on his tongue but then Jongdae goes out of his way and slaves himself over Sehun’s jacket. Jongdae personally hand washes the jacket and returns it to Kyungsoo in perfect condition. Sehun doesn’t even notice that it’s missing until Kyungsoo points it out. Jongdae clearly feels bad about it but doesn’t bother conveying it. He’s a walking contradiction. Sehun doesn’t understand him and Sehun doesn’t if Jongdae will allow Sehun to learn him.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun is so surprised to see Jongdae making his way over, he instinctively turns away and pretends to be nonchalant. Since their last encounter with the town’s people who hated Jongdae’s guts, Jongdae has been even quieter than usual. Jongdae’s not the shy type, but he seems to feel awkward around Sehun so perhaps this gesture means that they’re making progress.

 

“How long until we get to the Capital?” Jongdae asks as he sits down next to Sehun by the fire.

 

They have been able to see signs of the Capital of Light since last night so it’s clear there isn’t long left before Sehun is home. At this distance, the existence of the Capital of Light feels like a miracle when compared to the Lost Capital. It’s only now that Sehun wonders if the people at the Lost Capital see his home from the distance and wish for their home to be the same, always filled with bright lights no matter what time of the day.

 

“Not long,” Sehun answers, looking into the distance to try and gauge a time.

 

No matter what time it is, the Capital of Light will always be festive. At this time of the year, there’s nothing to celebrate, so they haven’t pulled out the fireworks, but the lanterns are lit and the Capital is set to glow for the whole night. The lights will only grow brighter as they get closer.

 

“Hm,” Jongdae hums, rocking his feet contemplatively. “About half a day’s travel then?”

 

“Around there,” Sehun nods, admiring Jongdae’s sense of distance. “Are you feeling nervous?”

 

Jongdae turns away, staring into nothing and doesn’t offer Sehun an answer to his question. Instead, Jongdae shoves his hand into his pocket for something and stops contemplatively, brows knotting together. Eventually, Jongdae pulls out a small seal that Sehun has seen him fiddle with over the last couple of days. Jongdae twists and turns the seal in his hands for a while before he gets up and hovers over Sehun.

 

“Your hand,” Jongdae requests without further explanation. “Please.”

 

“Huh?” Sehun raises a brow, sceptical.

 

Jongdae doesn’t seem to be in the mood to be snarky. Jongdae heaves a long sigh and demonstrates his request with one hand, turning his palm around for Sehun to mimic. Sehun stares at him, baffled but Jongdae just gestures for Sehun to copy him quickly. Although confused, Sehun is also curious. Following in Jongdae’s example, Sehun spreads his hands open and holds it in front of Jongdae. Sehun doesn’t know what to expect, but he waits patiently as Jongdae contemplates his choice again. Although Jongdae is generally positive, it seems like he’s going through all the negatives of his decision right now.

 

“A gift,” Jongdae announces, dropping the seal into Sehun’s hands. He makes it out to be unimportant but his words are heavy and once again, Sehun notes that Jongdae is difficult to understand. “Try not to lose it.”

 

“Uh,” Sehun instinctively clutches onto the small seal and looks up at Jongdae with confusion only to be offered a tight smile, “Thank you?”

 

“You’re welcome,” Jongdae pulls his lips into a grin, always so damn socially pleasant when it counts, it makes Sehun feel awkward in comparison. “Goodnight Sehun.”

 

As Jongdae sleeps under the stars, Sehun is up fiddling with the seal. The seal looks like it as an opening point but no matter how much Sehun struggles, he can’t seem to pry it open. From what Sehun can see, Jongdae had handled it with extra care, but he doesn’t know how important the seal is and what place it has with Sehun that could be better than Jongdae. Perhaps, it’s more important that Jongdae had let on. Perhaps, Sehun should return it to its rightful owner when the time is right.

 

 

 

 

 

“What?” Sehun questions upon finding Jongdae stopped at the gates of the Capital of Light. Unlike the Lost Capital, the policy at home is to keep everything open so that the Capital is as welcoming as can be. “Why are you still standing there? You may enter—”

 

Junmyeon shoots Sehun a _look_ , requesting his silence and upon seeing Yerim standing on guard, Sehun sighs in comprehension. Junmyeon’s not really going to do this is he? Baekhyun might be a threat, but Jongdae couldn’t harm a fly. Jongdae might be able to hurt Sehun with his words but that will not even leave a wound that bleeds.

 

“Go ahead,” Jongdae spreads out his arms and smiles at Junmyeon. “Inspections are part of your protocol right?”

 

 _No_ , Sehun thinks, _Junmyeon’s just being a pain in the ass right now_. Sehun raises a brow and Junmyeon shakes his head. Sehun doesn’t see any reason for this. The Lost Capital is a small place and with the way history has been, Sehun understands why they had asked for an inspection. Jongdae however, is practically walking into enemy territory with Baekhyun and Baekhyun alone.

 

“We’re enemies until the marriage ceremony is complete and the treaty signed,” Jongdae repeats, smile twisting into a sharp victorious smirk, “Am I wrong?”

 

Junmyeon blanches at the mention and Sehun flinches inwardly. Sehun had been right about Jongdae overhearing Junmyeon’s words but to think that Jongdae would be the type to hold grudges.

 

“Prince Jongdae…” Sehun clears his throat, trying to rectify the situation.

 

“Yes?” Jongdae turns to Sehun and smiles pleasantly, eyes curled up into half moons.

 

Sehun groans inwardly, “Nothing.”

 

Without further ado Jongdae spreads out his arms and holds still, prompting Yerim to complete a full body check. Sehun had expected it, but Jongdae holds no weapons on him. In fact, when Yerim turns over his pockets there’s nothing on him at all—not even a napkin that could be taken and inspected for any hidden messages. _Except that seal_ , Sehun’s mind provides and Sehun clenches on the item in his pocket.

 

“Are we good?” Jongdae sing-songs.

 

“Yes, Your Highness,” Yerim answers blandly, never really wavering for anything other than money and moves on to Baekhyun. “Excuse me.”

 

As expected, Baekhyun flaunts it all. Stepping up to Yerim with a wide smile, Baekhyun spreads his arms out dramatically and puffs out his chest proudly. Sehun snickers into his hand and walks Jongdae across the border. Being well versed in _hapkido_ means that Baekhyun will be able to carry out his duties even without his weapons.

 

“I’ll have to confiscate this,” Yerim squeezes the pocket knife she’s managed to dig out of Baekhyun’s inner back pocket. “We’ll return it to you upon your departure.”

 

“Sure,” Baekhyun grins pleasantly though his words suggest that he has no intentions of letting his guard down. “And you can take it again when I come back.”

 

Yerim furrows her brows together, probably confused by the strange behaviour, but she doesn’t dwell on it. With her task done, Yerim moves on and Junmyeon is the only one left to give Baekhyun a hard time.

 

“Thank you for your co-operation,” Junmyeon says with triumph. “I hope you enjoy your stay, Sir Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun makes a face at Junmyeon—mostly for show, Sehun is sure—before he rushes forward to walk by Jongdae’s side, making snarky comments about the dull colours of the buildings in the Capital of Light. Baekhyun’s tone is full of mischief but it might sound mocking to some others. Sehun takes no offence, because he knows that Baekhyun is just saying it in spite of Junmyeon.

 

“Did you have to do that?” Sehun sighs, rubbing the ebbing pain at his temples away. “We’re supposed to get along hyung.”

 

“You’re too nice,” Junmyeon grumbles.

 

Sehun narrows his eyes but without pleading.

 

“Alright,” Junmyeon concedes, “I’ll try.”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun has never felt the need to be careful in his home but he’s become more alert as of late. No matter where it is that they go, Jongdae seems to be disliked, simply for the fact that he’s a Prince of the Lost Capital. It’s nothing against Jongdae personally. Sehun knows that the people just hate the system. A lot of travellers have had a difficult time when trying to gain access to the Lost Capital and some, have even lost lives of family and friends. Just like how the Lost Capital isn’t a safe place for outsiders, the same principle applies to Jongdae here. So when Jongdae suggests going outside by himself, Sehun grabs a jacket and follows him closely.

 

“You don’t need to babysit me,” Jongdae huffs loudly in protest.

 

“I’m not babysitting you,” Sehun replies, even though he is worried about leaving Jongdae to walk around alone in a Capital that doesn’t quite welcome him. “I’m showing you around. You’ll get lost here.”

 

Jongdae narrows his eyes and Sehun puts his hand up in defence, because he was not having a go at Jongdae’s home being small. It’s a fact but Sehun has no intentions of making Jongdae feel uncomfortable. Sehun just doesn’t need Jongdae to get lost in a city where the citizens still hold animosity against him.

 

“Uh,” Sehun licks across his dry lips as he thinks of an excuse, feeling pressured as Jongdae stares at him, daring him to try and get away with something flimsy. “Let’s at least show the people that we’re getting along?”

 

“Alright then,” Jongdae concedes, accepting Sehun’s reason. “I’ll take you up on that offer.”

 

Jongdae and Junmyeon don’t get along but that’s a given because of how they met. Their humours don’t match and it makes striking a friendship difficult. Kyungsoo’s hard to get out of the kitchen so Jongdae has given up because he’s always faced with a threatening knife. Chanyeol actually gets along with Jongdae but together, they’re loud and Jongdae probably has enough of that with Baekhyun. Sehun might be his last option for company but Sehun will take whatever victory he can get. At least Jongdae is willing to spend time with him now.

 

“You caught me,” Jongdae laughs when Sehun relays his thoughts. “How sharp.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes, “I’m a great host.”

 

“I know,” Jongdae grins before Sehun can take a jab at Jongdae leaving Sehun in Jongin’s hands. “I’m sure you had fun with Jongin though. He’s a lot better company than me.”

 

Sehun doesn’t know Jongdae well enough to answer that, so he doesn’t. Sehun cannot deny that Jongin had been amazing company and he doesn’t think that he should undermine Jongdae’s love for Jongin nor Jongdae’s choices. Jongin and Sehun are the same age and it was easy for them to get along with each other once they got rid of all the formalities. In just a week, Jongin had grown to be a friend that felt like one that Sehun has always had. Perhaps Jongin had been correct in saying that that was Jongdae being considerate.

 

“Thank you for that,” Sehun expresses his gratitude because it’s true that he’s grateful. “Jongin was great company.”

 

“I know,” Jongdae exclaims, almost dramatically as he continues walking. “Jongin reports to me you know? Tells me that my fiancé is enjoying himself without me.”

 

Sehun gawks, flabbergasted that Jongdae is actually using that against him. Jongdae flashes him a wide smile in response, like he’s taken victory Sehun secured right out of Sehun’s hands. It’s not much of an issue to fight over, especially when there’s mischievousness in Jongdae’s eyes.

 

“Come this way,” Sehun points out, nudging Jongdae in the right direction. “There’s an order to this.”

 

Jongdae complies with a fight, giving Sehun a look of acknowledgement before he takes a step back and falls in line with Sehun’s footsteps. There really isn’t an order to things, but Sehun believes that saving the best for last will make Jongdae’s night. Instead of directing Jongdae down to where all the lights are, Sehun shows him the river path that leads towards the smaller market that are still up and running.

 

Jongdae is in awe of the people who are still dedicated to their work so late at night but he keeps conversation to a minimum, mostly because the people aren’t as receptive. It’s not that things are new. The two Capitals sell the same things in the market, but Jongdae is taken with the way that the city remains lit up at night. It seems like they live in a completely different time.

 

Following up on the market tour, Sehun shows Jongdae the library and the theatre, which are both still open. Jongdae seems to take interest in this more than the market, turning around as Sehun speaks and counting his steps so that he can find his way back. On their way, Sehun points out the Royal Gardens but doesn’t take Jongdae into it, the night too dark to display their brilliance. Jongdae accepts it as is and Sehun is probably the only one excited for the next stop.

 

“You’re going to like this,” Sehun babbles.

 

Jongdae laughs boisterously, “I liked all the other stops too.”

 

“But,” Sehun clears his throat and grins proudly. “This is going to take the cake.”

 

Jongdae raises a brow at Sehun’s confidence, but Sehun refuses to falter. This is Sehun’s favourite part of the Capital of Light. Walking Jongdae back up to the main road where he had intended to go first, Sehun picks up his speed in excitement. Jongdae follows along with an amused smile on his face that turns into awe the moment that he stands at the entrance of Lantern Lane. Sehun crosses his arms across his chest and grins smugly.

 

“So this is what makes the famous Capital of Light,” Jongdae gasps, eyes widened in awe as they stand at the entrance of Lantern Lane. “Amazing.”

 

Lantern Lane is the most colourful and vibrant part of the city. It’s the part of the city that Jongin had referred to when he said the Capital of Light never sleeps. Hanging from the buildings that line up the endless lane is a variety of lanterns of different colours and sizes. When Sehun walked under the lanterns as a child, he felt like he was walking beneath the stars. Now he’s too tall for that fantasy, but Jongdae’s the perfect height, just fitting beneath the globes of light that cast shadows beneath his feet.

 

“Wow,” Jongdae exclaims, turning a circle on his feet at the centre of the lane—no matter which direction he looks, the sight is magical. “Sehun, where’s the cake?”

 

Sehun stops dead in his tracks, turning rigidly to face Jongdae—he didn’t mean it literally. “What?”

 

“Gotcha,” Jongdae teases with a vibrant chuckle.

 

It’s been a while since Sehun has seen Jongdae so bright. Unlike the Lost Capital, there is actually a night life at home. The Capital of Light is always festive and vibrant, especially Lantern Lane which is alight every hour of the day and night.

 

Jongdae walks down the path with awe, mouth continuously falling open as he takes in the sight. Once again, Jongdae doesn’t give off the vibe of a Prince of the opposing land. Jongdae is just like every other person, more down to Earth than what Sehun was expecting for someone that is a Prince. The contrast is stark because when it counts, Jongdae takes the weight of the peace on his shoulders seriously. Sehun wises it weren’t the case, but he knows that it’s impossible to disregard the fact that Jongdae is still the Prince of the Lost Capital.

 

“Thank you,” Jongdae smiles when Sehun drops him off at his door. It looks like he’s had fun and the thought warms Sehun’s heart. “I had a good time. And the lanterns took the cake, so thanks for leaving it to last.”

 

Sehun nods, the smile refusing to leave his face even as he fiddles nervously with the seal sitting in his back pocket. Now would be a good time to return the seal, but for some reason, Sehun hesitates. It feels like Sehun needs to keep the seal as a reason to seek Jongdae out. As usual, Jongdae picks up on Sehun’s hesitation and doesn’t let him off the hook. Jongdae keeps Sehun where he is simply by standing in front the door and refusing to return to his room. Sehun runs his tongue across his dry lips nervously and Jongdae laughs.

 

“Out with it,” Jongdae commands.

 

“Here,” Sehun clears his throat as he takes out the seal and hands it back to Jongdae. “You didn’t want it to be confiscated, right?”

 

Jongdae stares at the seal and then looks up at Sehun with a confused expression on his face. Sehun frowns as well, sharing the sentiment. Jongdae could have told Sehun that he wanted Sehun to hold onto it for safekeeping, but he didn’t. Sehun hopes that Jongdae’s gesture means that they have developed some level of trust, but Jongdae never says anything about how he feels and Sehun doesn’t want to assume.

 

“May I ask what the seal is to be used for?”

 

Jongdae picks up the seal in a delicate manner, fingers not clutching too hard but it’s a firm grip that shows an intention to keep the seal safe within his palms, “Are you really returning it to me?”

 

“Yes,” Sehun nods. “I think it should be returned to you.”

 

“It’s a key,” Jongdae explains, pocketing the item without a second thought. “With it, you can get into the Lost Capital without an invitation or a trading pass.”

 

Sehun blinks, “Huh…?”

 

Jongdae smirks as though the information wasn’t important enough to tell Sehun the first time. It would have been a terrible thing if he had lost the seal. It feels like the thought didn’t cross Jongdae’s mind because he laughs boisterously at Sehun’s baffled expression. Sehun’s not even that upset about it. His thoughts linger on the seal and how important it is. It makes Sehun feel significant, even though it’s probably fleeting. When Jongdae passed the seal to Sehun, Jongdae’s goal must have been to protect it.

 

“Your loss,” Jongdae sing-songs, lips twisted sheepishly.

 

Sehun frowns, wanting to swipe the smugness off his face, but Jongdae is already turning away, laughter filling the air that he’s left behind the closed door.

 

 

 

 

 

“Sehun.”

 

There’s only one person aside from family that calls Sehun directly by his name and he shouldn’t be here right now. Sehun has been ignoring the world for a while but it’s strange that Sehun still hears Jongdae for him. Sehun swears he’d asked to be left alone but when Sehun looks up from his text, it is definitely Jongdae that is staring down at him.

 

“Hey,” Jongdae repeats, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Crap!” Sehun curses, soul threatening to jump out of his skin, “You scared me.”

 

Next to Sehun, Hyejin picks up the research materials and clutches it to her chest like she’s hiding a secret. Sehun frowns at her, but he can hear Jongdae chuckling along too. At least Hyejin is keeping her end of the bargain and is staying quiet about Sehun’s research topic. Sehun had asked Hyejin for some help looking up gardening books, since it seems to be a hobby that Jongdae likes to keep. Sehun doesn’t know much, but he’s happy to learn and find more things to converse with Jongdae.

 

“I’ll go first,” Hyejin twists a smirk onto her lips.

 

Sehun clears his throat and nods sternly. It’s only after Hyejin closes the door behind her, does Jongdae let out the snort he’s been holding back. At least Jongdae is kind enough not to embarrass Sehun in front of others. It’s something that Sehun has noticed as a positive trait in Jongdae. Jongdae might pick on Sehun when they’re alone, but he’s always careful to protect Sehun’s reputation when other people are around.

 

“Sorry,” Jongdae laughs, sheepishly. “Junmyeon hyung asked me to bring you to dinner.”

 

Sehun makes a face, hand reaching down to rub at the corner of his hips, where he’d jammed it against the table. Jongdae continues snickering at him but Sehun can’t even be mad. Sehun’s a little too awed by the sound of Jongdae’s bubbly laughter, he doesn’t even realise that Jongdae’s offering him a hand.

 

“Please knock first,” Sehun mutters childishly.

 

“I did,” Jongdae states, “You didn’t answer me.”

 

“Then don’t come in,” Sehun retorts.

 

Jongdae raises a brow at him, but settles, “Duly noted, Your Highness.”

 

Sehun furrows his brows together in confusion, ears twitching when he registers the formality that comes out of Jongdae’s mouth. However, the moment that he blinks, Jongdae has another smile on his face. Sehun juts his lips and pouts. Why doesn’t anything cause Jongdae to falter? He never takes Sehun’s tantrums seriously and only smiles it off like it’s nothing at all. In that way, Jongdae is mature and it reminds Sehun of how Yifan often deals with him when Sehun is set on being difficult.

 

“C’mon now,” Jongdae urges, shaking his offered hand as an indication for Sehun to take it. “It’d be rude to keep your parents waiting.”

 

“Says the one who’s always late,” Sehun mumbles.

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes but doesn’t retract his offer as retaliation. Jongdae takes Sehun’s hands in his and intertwines their fingers anyway, like it’s meant to be. Sehun doesn’t know what to make of it. The gesture must have something to do with Sehun’s suggestion that they should show the world that they’re getting along. Sehun’s not used to Jongdae’s spontaneous bouts of affection, but he thinks that he can get used to the warmth of Jongdae’s hand.

 

Jongdae doesn’t say much regarding his feelings, but he will show it in the gentle touches. It might not mean much, because Jongdae is happy to do the same with Baekhyun. Jongdae has even tried it with Kyungsoo, but still, Sehun takes the affection Jongdae offers in stride. It feels like Jongdae’s opening up and it doesn’t matter if it’s minor. Sehun can take all progress as a positive sign. From Jongdae’s willingness display physical affection, Sehun can infer that he’s not hated.

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner at home is comfortable for Sehun so it must be uncomfortable for Jongdae. It doesn’t show in his expression, but Sehun sees Jongdae quietly picking at his food. It’s the first time Sehun has seen Jongdae hold back where food was involved. Jongdae won’t even laugh and Sehun swears he has been plenty funny.

 

“Is the food to your liking?” Yifan tries to make conversation.

 

“Yes,” Jongdae responds pleasantly, gathering more food onto his spoon so that it doesn’t look suspicious. “Kyungsoo is a superb chef.”

 

Jongdae’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Entry into the Lost Capital was difficult but being in the presence of Minseok was easy for Sehun. Jongdae must be feeling out his depth because there is no one that is by his side. Unlike Chanyeol and Junmyeon, Baekhyun has not been invited to join the dinner banquet. Jongdae is alone and he must feel small with Sehun’s family scrutinising him.

 

“I hope you’ll be settled well,” his mother says.

 

“Ah, yes,” Jongdae replies and his speech is stunted and awkward as he forces himself to be formal. “Sehun—Prince Sehun, has been very kind.”

 

Sehun’s family members are amused by it and sensing this, Jongdae seems to shrink further into himself. Jongdae must feel like he’s being judged on their differences. Watching Jongdae struggle doesn’t do much for Sehun’s appetite. Sehun ends up mimicking Jongdae, fiddling with his cutlery in discomfort, because he can’t offer Jongdae any help.

 

“If there’s anything we can do for you,” his father smiles brightly. “Do let Sehun know.”

 

“Don’t hesitate,” Sehun insists, because he’s willing to make the space as comfortable as possible.

 

“I will,” Jongdae agrees politely. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

 

The whole night goes back and forth like that. Sehun’s parents will make a comment and Jongdae will concede. It’s unlike Jongdae, but perhaps this is something that Jongdae has prepared for from the moment he agreed to be married into the Capital of Light. Sehun knows that he would have been the same too, if he were the one to be living in the Lost Capital. However, Sehun knows that there is a stark difference. If he were to live in the Lost Capital, it will be lacking many things, but Sehun would have the freedom to be himself and Minseok would insist that he stop being formal to lessen the worry of screwing up in front of Royalty.

 

“We look forward to welcoming you to the family tomorrow,” Yifan comments with a wide smile and he is being genuine but it feels out of place, even for Sehun.

 

The reminder is jarring. Jongdae tightens his grip on his cutlery in distress, almost as if he had completely forgotten about it. Sehun flinches too, remembering that it’s _tomorrow_ already and not in a couple of weeks or even a couple of days.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun has rarely felt nervous about going to the around his home but right now, his heart hammers in his chest causing him high levels of anxiety and it’s because he’s out to find Jongdae. Immediately after dinner, Jongdae had taken some books with him and returned to his room. Despite complaining about the inaccuracy in the contents of the Capital of Light’s history books, Jongdae has taken to burying himself into the novels and children’s stories. It’s his only source of entertainment seeing as the people are still wary of him.

 

“Hey,” Sehun calls softly, pushing the door ajar.

 

“Sehun,” Jongdae responds, setting his book aside and giving Sehun his full attention. “Did you need something?”

 

Sehun bites down on his tongue. It’s not unexpected that that is the first thing that Jongdae says, but Sehun is still taken aback. It’s true that they have nothing in common and nothing to talk about other than the Peace Treaty, but sometimes it feels like Jongdae is choosing to close off. Is it impossible to have a conversation if Sehun doesn’t have something that he needs from Jongdae?

 

“Uh… Sehun?” Jongdae questions softly, concern lacing his voice. “Are you okay?”

 

 _Reconsidering_ , is what Jongdae means to ask, but doesn’t because neither of them have the luxury. Jongdae doesn’t ever ask for anything and doesn’t push for details because he doesn’t want to meddle or get involved. However, Sehun can see the concern and doubt on Jongdae’s face, something that he fails to hide because he’s compassionate and understanding.

 

“Yes,” Sehun replies, wanting to see Jongdae smile at his reassurance.

 

“Hard to say?” Jongdae offers gently but he doesn’t smile. “It’s okay. You must be nervous.”

 

Jongdae remains worried despite Sehun’s reassurance. Sehun is more of a mess anyway, opening his mouth and then closing it again without any coherency. Now that he thinks about it, Sehun realises that he _is_ nervous about the wedding. When the marriage was just a thing that his family and the people merely talked about, it didn’t feel real. But it’s actually happening tomorrow and that’s a change that Sehun doesn’t think he’s prepared for.

 

“Don’t worry,” Jongdae smiles at him, strained like he doesn’t believe it himself. “Nothing has to change. I plan on honouring my promise to you.”

 

Sehun makes a long face but Jongdae laughs at him, amused. Even though the frown on Sehun’s face to deepens, Jongdae doesn’t seem to be affected by it. Sehun realises that it’s easier for Jongdae to be indifferent but Jongdae still makes an effort to be kind. It’s probably because he’s older and sees Sehun in the same light as he does Jongin. Jongdae has a tendency to treat Sehun like a child, often flattening his palm against Sehun’s head and petting him gently to either praise or comfort him.

 

“Aren’t you nervous?” Sehun pouts without even realising it.

 

Now Sehun sounds like a kid. It’s easy to fall into the habit of being the youngest in the family when Jongdae plays the role of the hyung perfectly, always giving in easily with his soft smiles and gentle affections. Jongdae gives away his kindness all the time.

 

Jongdae shakes his head, “Even if I am, is that going to change anything?”

 

“So brutally honest,” Sehun mumbles.

 

“And you aren’t?” Jongdae retorts and Sehun drinks the sound of Jongdae’s low chuckle that accompanies his amusement. It’s a sound that coils around Sehun and keeps him warm. “You shut Junmyeon hyung down all the time.”

 

“The same goes for you,” Sehun grumbles in response.

 

“We’re a match made in heaven then,” Jongdae looks up at Sehun with a warm smile and Sehun’s heart stutters in his chest, in fear of what’s to come, because that smile is still blinding and even more so up close. “Don’t you think?”

 

Sehun snorts unattractively, oddly at ease with Jongdae’s poor attempt at reassurance. “Seems like it.”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun closes his eyes temporarily, waiting for it and Jongdae delivers, just as Sehun expects him to. Sehun _almost_ breaks into a victorious grin, but he bites down on the inner of his cheeks and holds back. That kind of behaviour would be even more inappropriate.

 

“What are you doing?” Jongdae hisses, twisting his fingers into Sehun’s sleeve as the crowd starts whispering.

 

Jongdae, who is usually calm and collected, looks like he wants to murder Sehun on spot. The cameras are flashing and Jongdae flinches at the constantly flickering lights but he can see very well what it is that Sehun is doing. Jongdae has a disapproving expression on his face and Sehun feels smug at the thought of turning those lips into a smile.

 

“Yesterday,” Sehun begins with a shake of his head. Jongdae remains patient without a choice and Sehun gathers his courage, takes the flower crown that had been gifted to them and places it on top of Jongdae’s hair. No matter the state of the petals, the flower crown sits there gracefully, like it’s meant to be. “I was going to tell you but you were so composed, I decided to surprise you instead.”

 

“That’s—” Jongdae’s eyes flutter open and his mouth drops with disbeliefs but he doesn’t accuse Sehun of taking the flower crown from him. “We can’t use this.”

 

Dead leaves and wilted petals are improper decorations for a wedding. Sehun knows that and he can feel his mother glaring at him, but this is important to Jongdae and consequently, it’s important to Sehun. Sehun hasn’t seen Jongdae smile as warmly since the day Taehyung gave them the flower crowns and asked them to use them at the wedding.

 

“Of course we can,” Sehun smiles proudly as he glides his fingers over the flower crown that sits atop of Jongdae’s head and tucks Jongdae’s loose strands of hair under the leaves. “Taehyung wanted you to wear it. There will be photos all over the papers. We shouldn’t disappoint him, right?”

 

Jongdae eyes gloss over with astonishment and Sehun gives him a lopsided smile, feeling proud of his work. To the world, it may be morbid, but Jongdae’s eyes glow and he looks happy, the way Sehun remembers the Jongdae who was at home. It’s not a matter of flowers, Sehun realises, but the fact that it was a gift from Jongdae’s beloved nephew.

 

“Will you put this on for me?” Sehun asks, handing Jongdae the other flower crown.

 

“Thank you,” Jongdae whispers, lifting his head and finally, finally smiling like he means it. As if the world has disappeared, Jongdae steps onto his toes and takes his time fixing the crown onto Sehun’s hair to make sure that it sits neatly. Sehun can still hear the gasps of horror in the background but Jongdae doesn’t seem to mind it. “It’s very sweet of you, Sehun.”

 

It’s a genuine smile and this time it’s one caused by Sehun. The simple thought is enough to make Sehun’s heart stutter viciously in his chest. Sehun smiles back at Jongdae, gums flashing proudly, like a kid who’s been rewarded. It’s enough that Jongdae smooths out the collar of Sehun’s shirt before taking a step back and standing formally for the ceremony. Jongdae says nothing more but the small gesture is enough to keep Sehun smiling throughout the wedding, feeling confident that it will work out somehow.

 

Following the rest of the Queen’s plan, they marry with flare. However, their promise of _I do_ is a much simpler affair than Sehun had expected. Jongdae makes it short and concise, not a moment of hesitation and Sehun falls in line with him. Sehun feels relief that the ceremony proceeds without a hitch. Despite his bold move, the wedding isn’t a complete disaster. Sehun considers it a huge success that Jongdae doesn’t stop smiling or fiddling with the flower crown at every chance he gets.

 

The only thing that Jongdae takes seriously is the signing of the Peace Treaty. Underneath their marriage papers sit the terms and conditions of the Peace Treaty. Jongdae takes a long time to read both copies, making sure that the terms are as discussed and that both copies are identical before he signs it and hands it over for Sehun to complete. They’re both doing this on behalf of their Kings and it’s a heavy burden, but Sehun doesn’t think that it weigh as much as the promises he’s made to Jongdae today.

 

 _Till death do is part_ , is a promise they make to each other. Even though he doesn’t know what it means for Jongdae it’s another promise that Sehun intends to keep. It probably doesn’t even matter. Sehun’s the loyal type, always ready and willing to keep his promises because he believes there’s weight and expectations given to his words. It simply means that Jongdae is stuck with him now, whether he likes it or not.

 

 

 

 

 

The King offers them a huge mansion in the middle of the Capital of Light. There’s no mention of home and only encouragement for Jongdae to settle in. Jongdae bows to Sehun’s parents with gratitude and accepts the offer unconditionally. Sehun doesn’t know why Jongdae does it, because he’s a Prince in his own right but Jongdae becomes submissive in front of his elders.

 

“In Sir Baekhyun’s place, Byulyi has been assigned to you,” the King announces. “I hope that will make your stay comfortable and that it will ensure you feel safe here.”

 

No one says anything about how the arrangement resembles imprisonment. Jongdae doesn’t bother to decline because he has to send Baekhyun home with the Lost Capital’s copy of the Peace Treaty signed and sealed. The other things that Jongdae sends are handwritten letters to his family and one to Taehyung. As much as Jongdae fusses on getting those safely to their recipient, Baekhyun smiles fondly because Jongdae is telling him to get home safely in a roundabout way.

 

“I’ll be back soon,” Baekhyun promises, squeezing Jongdae’s hand.

 

“Don’t bother,” Jongdae grins jokingly. “I’ve got Byulyi now.”

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun pouts, jabbing Jongdae’s shoulder with his index finger. “No one will be able to serve you as well as me.”

 

“Like you served me at all,” Jongdae quips, though Sehun’s sure that’s not the basis of their relationship because as much as Jongdae bites, he’s also soothing the wound. “But I guess that can be fixed when you come back.”

 

After Baekhyun leaves, Sehun takes it upon himself to introduce Byulyi and Jongdae. As far as Sehun knows, Byulyi and Jongdae are the same age so it shouldn’t be awkward for them to strike a friendship. Perhaps Byulyi will be able to help Jongdae make more friends from this point on. Sehun knows Byulyi to be kind and sociable so she’ll be able to help Jongdae branch out.

 

“You remind me of Minseok hyung when you smile,” Jongdae says warmly as he observes Byulyi’s smile.

 

Now that Sehun thinks about it, that’s what had irked him about Minseok and he couldn’t put a finger on it. Minseok and Byulyi look alike and even more so when they’re smiling. Sehun thinks it’s cruel but his father couldn’t have known that Byulyi would end up reminding Jongdae more of home.

 

“Ah, thank you,” Byulyi flushes a light pink on her cheeks. “It is my honour, Prince Jongdae.”

 

“The honour is mine,” Jongdae shakes his head. “Just call me Jongdae. I’ve been told that we’re the same age.”

 

Byulyi’s eyes widen comically in disbelief. Sehun understands her feelings, having experienced it for himself already. Such conduct is unheard of in the Capital of Light. She looks to Sehun for approval and he nods affirmatively, knowing that Jongdae will not have it any other way.

 

“Then…” Byulyi clears her throat, hesitating. “Jongdae-ssi?”

 

“Good enough,” Jongdae chuckles giving in easily. “We can work on dropping the honorific, Byulyi-ssi.”

 

Byulyi blinks rapidly, brows furrowed together as she registers that Jongdae is addressing her as formally as she had addresses him. It makes Jongdae smile victoriously and Sehun chuckles into his hand, imagining the day they both become comfortable enough to speak as friends. Before Sehun can offer to show Jongdae around the new residence, Hyejin drops herself into the middle of the conversation.

 

“Your Highness,” Hyejin exclaims brightly. “May I have a moment?”

 

Sehun whips his head around, watches Hyejin gesture something about books and nods in understanding. Hyejin tends to have bad timing and Sehun isn’t even surprised she has done it again this time. Turning back, Sehun gives Jongdae an apologetic look in fear of finding disappointment, but as usual, Jongdae doesn’t fuss over it.

 

“Go on,” Jongdae instructs. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright without me?” Sehun questions with a frown.

 

Without fail, Jongdae flashes a grin, “Of course. Go about your business.”

 

“Nuna…” Sehun clears his throat and turns to Byulyi, eyes pleading.

 

“I understand,” Byulyi bows her head in understanding and promise. “Leave it to me.”

 

Sehun flashes another apologetic look despite having permission but Jongdae continues to smile as he waves Sehun away. Sehun can’t bring himself to go until Jongdae rolls his eyes and gives him a push in Hyejin’s direction. Sehun is happy to give Jongdae the time that he needs to adjust but Sehun cannot be sure that that is what Jongdae needs. Still, Sehun thinks it might be a good idea to give Jongdae the space and time to consider warming up to him. So it might be convenient that Byulyi is Jongdae’s distraction while Sehun works out the whole gardening thing.

 

 

 

 

 

Surprisingly, the thing that people talk about for weeks isn’t the solidification of the Peace Treaty. They cannot see the results immediately and so have nothing to say for it. Instead, they talk about Sehun’s questionable choice of using dead flowers on his own wedding day and Jongdae’s decision to accept it without batting an eyelid. Sehun doesn’t mind the questions, so long as it means seeing Jongdae chuckle into his hand every time they hear people discussing it. It feels like it is their little secret because only Sehun knows how important the flower crowns are.

 

As with the gossiping of the people, the days come and go. Jongdae slips in and out of Sehun’s life, as if Sehun is the home that he goes from and then returns to at night. But that’s all it is. Jongdae borrows Sehun’s shelter but doesn’t impose any further rules in their relationship and he always keeps a comfortable distance between them. Like that, the year blends into a new one and Sehun still doesn’t learn much about Jongdae at all.

 

Every day, without fail, Jongdae diligently collects the papers from Yongsun to cut out clippings that make positive announcements regarding the Peace Treaty. The progress is slow, but every day, there’s something small to celebrate. When Sehun looks at Jongdae’s collage on the wall, it makes the progress look much bigger than it really is, but Jongdae doesn’t expect anything more than what he’s given. Jongdae’s expectation about the pace of change is realistic and Sehun is glad because that means low chances of disappointment.

 

Jongdae will have all his meals with Sehun but otherwise he’s reclusive, to Sehun and only Sehun. Jongdae gets along with everyone else just fine. It takes a lot of time, but Jongdae manages to create bonds that leave Sehun feeling jealous. It’s like everyone has had it easy when it comes to befriending Jongdae and Sehun is the only one who struggles.

 

However, when Sehun looks at the isolated Jongdae in their shared space, Jongdae is often alone. Despite getting along with all the workers that come in and out, Jongdae hasn’t managed to break their habits of treating him like royalty. For that reason alone, Jongdae doesn’t fit in the way he wants to. In the end, Jongdae only has Baekhyun but Baekhyun travels frequently on Minseok’s orders.

 

Despite the struggles, Jongdae settles in well. Before Sehun knows it, Jongdae becomes loved by the children that live near them. Sehun doesn’t mind it, because it gives Jongdae things to do and places to go. It feels less like imprisonment when Jongdae’s out and about of his own free will. Today, Sehun has forced his way past Jongdae’s barrier, coming along to sit in on Jongdae’s session with the children so that he can walk Jongdae through Lantern Lane to their home.

 

“Tell me about the Lost Capital,” Sehun requests as he walks home with Jongdae by his side. “We don’t have much information in our books.”

 

“There’s not much to say,” Jongdae knots his brows together and it doesn’t seem like he’s avoiding making a conversation but he doesn’t have a satisfactory answer either. “You’ve been there. Was there something that you didn’t see?”

 

Sehun hums thoughtfully. Asking Jongdae a question like that probably makes it difficult to answer. It doesn’t help that Jongin had been the one to show him around, but Sehun’s not upset about that. At least, Jongdae is giving Sehun an answer and asking him what he wants to know. Jongdae even slows his pace, allowing Sehun the ability to think it over without the risk of walking into an accident.

 

“There was something I missed out on,” Sehun complains, feeling petty but more curious. “Apparently the strawberries you grow at the Lost Capital are great.”

 

Jongdae stares at him for a long while before he snorts into his hands. Strawberries might not be a serious matter to Jongdae, but Sehun is still bothered by it. The Lost Capital had treated him well, offered him everything that he wanted but the strawberries. Even Jongin who had been fond of Sehun was reluctant to share. Jongdae too, has shared his gardening secrets with Hyejin when she asked (for Sehun’s sake) but the strawberries are still something Sehun doesn’t know.

 

“Hey,” Sehun pouts. “I’m being serious here.”

 

“I can do something about that,” Jongdae promises and that’s the end of the talk of strawberries. Jongdae’s always polite when they’re outside and Sehun has come to realise that it’s for Sehun rather than himself. “Is there anything else I can provide to satisfy your curiosity, Your Highness?”

 

“Tell me a little about Lu Han and Yixing?” Sehun suggests and guesses all at once, “The Generals?”

 

Jongdae blinks, surprised, “It’s hard to fool you.”

 

“It was odd,” Sehun shrugs sheepishly. “They adore you, but allowed you to travel alone.”

 

“They adore Minseok hyung,” Jongdae lowers his head in greeting to the older people who pass by and Sehun instinctively follows in his lead. Jongdae never places too much importance on himself and Sehun often wonders why that is. “And they’ll continue to serve him well.”

 

A lot of Jongdae’s answers regarding his relationship with people other than Baekhyun are flimsy at best. Sehun cannot tell if he doesn’t have a lot to say or there are things that he cannot say. It’s not like Jongdae is always out to hide things though. Whenever Sehun asks Jongdae a question about gardening or about the things he liked to do at home, he answers to the best of his abilities.

 

“What are you not telling me?” Sehun replies.

 

Jongdae laughs cheekily despite being caught out for purposely withholding information. Sehun crosses his arms, feeling victorious that he’s managed to call Jongdae out on the habit before he actually ran away. However, as usual, Jongdae refuses to divulge any information that he registers as invasive.

 

“There are things you’re better off not knowing about,” Jongdae offers cryptically.

 

Jongdae is being considerate and kind. It’s odd because Jongdae always making sure Sehun never hears anything unpleasant, even though Jongdae also has a tenancy to be snarky with those that he feels comfortable around. Sehun has feelings and they matter but that doesn’t mean that Jongdae’s feelings are any less valid. It’s a lesson that has taken Sehun years to learn, so he knows it’ll be difficult to get Jongdae to unlearn downplaying his own importance.

 

“You can tell me things,” Sehun offers, hoping to open up their relationship a bit more.

 

“Only one of us needs to be uncomfortable,” Jongdae smiles wryly and now, he sounds like a true Prince. He’s also trying to let Sehun down lightly, the nice part of him playing a huge role in this. “And I don’t mean our relationship because I enjoy being in your company. It’s because politics suck and that’s all there is to it, so don’t think too much on it hm?”

 

Jongdae’s eyes are crinkled in a smile but he wears an expectant expression, waiting for Sehun to accept the proposition without any more questions. After a moment Sehun nods his head, a little dumbfounded by the sudden openness that closes any gaps that had been there. Jongdae had let him in briefly only to kick him out right before he could get comfortable. Jongdae has clearly asked Sehun not to cross the line but it doesn’t stop him from thinking about the implications anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

The only option that Sehun has left is to corner Yifan whom Sehun knows will eventually give in if Sehun pesters Yifan long enough. Their father never divulges information, always saying that the nation’s affair is important and that Sehun doesn’t need to know. His mother too, is an avid supporter for his father and wouldn’t say anything even if she knew. Sehun knows exactly where he needs to go for the information that no one else is willing to give him.

 

“What am I missing?” Sehun demands.

 

Jongdae is strange for being so compliant. Sehun is sure that there’s something he hasn’t been told. Sure, Jongdae could have easily accepted it, but it feels like Jongdae is retreating into himself a little more each day. Jongdae will say that he enjoys Sehun’s company when it counts, but he doesn’t actively seek out Sehun, as if he is afraid that he will end up saying things he shouldn’t.

 

Yifan looks at his mess of a desk and glares, “I have to read those and sign those.”

 

Sehun easily ignores Yifan’s pain because he doesn’t understand it and probably never will. Sehun considers himself lucky in that sense, but it often means that his parents and his brother will keep information from him. Sehun had suspected that they did not give him full disclosure but Sehun had hoped.

 

“Was it really a negotiated marriage?” Sehun asks no preamble.

 

Sometimes, it feels like Jongdae had no choice—well, Sehun didn’t either, but over the last couple of months, Sehun has been wondering if Minseok had much a choice in the matter or if they had forced his hand.

 

“Yes,” Yifan says pointedly as he gathers the papers together.

 

“Hyung, you’re a shit liar,” Sehun retorts, knowing full well Yifan is trying to distract himself so that he doesn’t have to make eye contact with Sehun and give himself away. “Look at me and say that again.”

 

Yifan doesn’t. The two of them have a promise. Yifan and Sehun don’t lie to each other, knowing full well that their parents tell them white lies which their parents believe will benefit them.

 

“You would have agreed to marry Prince Jongdae regardless,” Yifan reasons instead of explaining. Now, he’s being evasive like a King and Sehun feels like he’s losing his brother. “Why are you asking me this now?”

 

That’s true, but Sehun still thinks that he deserves to know. “Hyung.”

 

“Sehun,” Yifan clears his throat and darts his eyes away. “When two parties discuss terms, it’s a negotiation.”

 

“You’re trying to make it sound better than it is,” Sehun replies, thinking of all the things that Jongdae never says. “Prince Jongdae hasn’t once mentioned going home. Is he not allowed to go home?”

 

Yifan flinches and that must be something true in their ‘negotiations’. The thought of such a condition being imposed makes Sehun feel sick. It’s nothing more than holding Jongdae hostage, so that they can have their way with the Peace Treaty in force. Sehun understands the legal consequences of a contract such as a Treaty but it still doesn’t sit well in his stomach. The fact that they have kept it from Sehun means that they knew he would have disapproved.

 

“Sehun…” Yifan frowns.

 

“Prince Jongdae is a person,” Sehun retorts. “He’s not collateral.”

 

“That’s not what we demanded,” Yifan furrows his brows together, facing contorting in discomfort. “Have you thought about the possibility that Prince Jongdae was _offered_ as collateral?”

 

Despite his efforts to close his mouth and get over the shock, Sehun cannot help but stare at Yifan in disbelief. It shouldn’t be surprising, but it _is_. Sehun wants to say something, but the words clogged in his throat. Logically, Sehun knows how that could have happen but it still throws him off. The power imbalance between the two Capitals has grown over the last couple of years. Minseok must have been pretty desperate if his accession to the throne needed to be solidified by a marriage.

 

“Did you know that the Lost Capital was crowning a new King?” Sehun asks, wondering how he could have forgotten about the issue when he first came home. “A young King.”

 

“Yes,” Yifan breathes a long sigh.

 

Sehun is almost tempted to ask if they had made use of that opportunity but he bites down on his tongue. _Politics_ , is what Jongdae had said. Of course they did and of course they got what they wanted out of the power imbalance. Sehun should have known better. There was no way that it would have been as simple as a marriage.

 

“Why don’t you ask Prince Jongdae to tell you about it?” Yifan suggests, only to get Sehun off his back. “From what I can see, you’ve earned his trust.”

 

Sehun squirms. Sehun doesn’t have any reason to believe that he has managed to earn Jongdae’s trust. Jongdae is pleasant to be around and he doesn’t make Sehun’s life difficult but the matter of trust is entirely different. What Jongdae gives Sehun is more likely to be tolerance rather than trust.

 

 

 

 

 

Having knowledge changes nothing when Sehun is incapable of acting on it. Perhaps Jongdae already knew of Sehun’s incompetence and decided that it was unnecessary to let Sehun know of the details. Sehun wants change but at the same time, he doesn’t know what should change between them. He hasn’t known Jongdae for that long, but it feels like marriage should change some aspect of their relationship so it’s odd that nothing changes.

 

Despite drawing a line, Jongdae treats Sehun as usual. Jongdae gives warms smile but also sets a cold distance when he opts to return to his own room. However, everything Jongdae does is carried out with respect and consideration for Sehun as a Prince. Jongdae is one himself, but he acts humble, like he’s not up to par. It’s still strange to see it every day, but Sehun can see how the behaviour is shaped, having already experienced it when he was at the Lost Capital. The way Jongdae avoids creating conflict means that it’s difficult for Sehun to strike a conversation about potential conflicts in general. Tonight’s dinner is quieter than usual, so it might be Sehun’s only chance.

 

“Prince Jongdae…” Sehun starts, wanting to have a proper conversation. He wants to start, but every time he looks at Jongdae, he feels guilty. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Jongdae looks up from his plates with concern, nodding slowly. Sehun stops short, seeing Jongdae bite down on his lip nervously. Sehun doesn’t know what it is, but he doesn’t want Jongdae to be burdened anymore than he already is. In the end, Sehun sighs and leaves the matter alone. Sehun doesn’t even have a solution to fix the problem. Sehun doesn’t want to touch on the sensitive topic, remind Jongdae of his imprisonment and then do nothing about it.

 

“You may go,” Jongdae interprets, brows furrowed as if he’s been thinking about it for a while. “I was expecting you to bring it up eventually.”

 

“Go?” Sehun asks, baffled. “Where?”

 

“Wherever you want,” Jongdae shrugs and cutlery in his hands clinking against his plate with his gesture, “Explore, as much as you like.”

 

Sehun raises a brow. “Are you kicking me out of my home?”

 

“Your brother told me that you wanted to explore,” Jongdae rolls his eyes, setting down his cutlery to avoid creating more noise. “I have no intentions of stopping you.”

 

The ease with which Jongdae lets go makes Sehun feels like he’s not worthy of being held onto and the fact that Jongdae gets along with Yifan much more than he does with Sehun is starting to bother him. It’s irritating because Jongdae is choosing to learn about Sehun through Yifan. It’s accurate information but it’s not up to date. Yifan should withhold more information from Jongdae.

 

“That’s what you wanted to ask right?” Jongdae asks to confirm, “If it was okay?”

 

Sehun stares at Jongdae, mouth agape to display his disbelief. Jongdae lets a little laugh escape his mouth, probably thinking that Sehun is cute because he is having a difficult time expressing himself. Sehun frowns, internally reprimanding himself, for not thinking this through.

 

“No?” Jongdae replies, opening up the conversation so that Sehun can correct him if he’s wrong. “Is there something else on your mind?”

 

“No, you’re right,” Sehun affirms despite himself, holding tightly onto his cutlery. “I’ll think about it.”

 

“Don’t,” Jongdae tells him without missing a beat, as if that will help Sehun make up his mind. “I already told you that you’re not obligated to me.”

 

Sehun knots his brows together, wishing that he had the right thing to say so that he could open his mouth. It felt like they were getting along, but here Jongdae is again, going cold again. This time, Jongdae has even gone as far as telling Sehun to go away. Sehun knows that he is the one that provided the opportunity, but it’s still hurtful that Jongdae takes it without hesitation. Sehun doesn’t know who Jongdae’s out to protect by putting up the wall, but it’s probably not Sehun.

 

“Listen to me carefully, Sehun,” Jongdae heaves a weighted sigh, pushing his plates aside, seemingly done with them. He gets up and folds his napkin neatly. “Even if you’re not, I _am_ using you.”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun does end up taking Jongdae up on his offer. Sehun disappears from home because it’s easier to run rather than face Jongdae after what was said. Even though Jongdae saw Sehun on the way out with a bag packed full of clothes, he says nothing about it. From what Sehun hears, Jongdae lives just fine without Sehun there. Sehun didn’t want to go back home but after three weeks he’s standing back there forced to face reality because Yifan is refusing to keep him any longer.

 

“Welcome home,” Jongdae smiles, like Sehun hasn’t left at all. To Sehun’s disappointment, Jongdae doesn’t look upset. “I’ll let Kyungsoo know you’re back.”

 

Sehun can’t help but notice that in the time that he has been gone, Vivi has grown fond of Jongdae. When Jongdae gets up from his seat in the middle of the garden, Vivi doesn’t spare Sehun a glance. All Sehun feels is seething jealousy, but he’s not sure at which one of them the feeling is directed at. Before Sehun can respond, Jongdae has disappeared. It feels like he doesn’t want to stay to talk and Sehun frowns at his retreating shadow.

 

Sighing, Sehun turns towards garden and takes in the sight filled with colours. Wheein, who had been hiding amongst the flowers, makes her way over with a small smile. In her arms are arrangements of flowers Sehun figures she will be putting up around their home. The mixture of warm hues looks like Jongdae’s choices. When she’s within distance, Wheein gestures to the garden Jongdae has developed while Sehun has been away, encouraging him to take in the new sight.

 

“It feels like I’ve been away forever,” Sehun mumbles, looking at the colourful garden. “Vivi won’t even look at me.”

 

Wheein giggles, “Only three weeks Your Highness.”

 

Sehun gives Wheein a flat look but Wheein takes no offence, knowing that Sehun is not angry at her. Wheein even manages to snicker at Sehun’s distress, knowing full well that she’s going to get away with it. Sehun isn’t upset and doesn’t think he has a real reason to be. Sehun was the one that had made the choice to go after all.

 

“Think of it as Vivi spending some time with Jongdae oppa in your place while you’ve been away,” Wheein suggests and it doesn’t lighten the ache in Sehun’s heart at all. “Vivi’s been looking after him for you.”

 

“Do you think he’s lonely?” Sehun asks her.

 

“You should be home more often,” Wheein replies cheekily without answering Sehun’s question. “You’re worried aren’t you?”

 

Sehun clears his throat and refuses to answer. Wheein is only offering words of encouragement but Sehun still feels hesitant to act. Honestly, Sehun wishes he could be home and more present in Jongdae’s life but he feels like he doesn’t have a lot to offer. Sehun doesn’t know what they can comfortably talk about without eventually running into the topic of politics or Jongdae’s home. Those two are things that Sehun doesn’t want to bring up because Jongdae will always smile dimly as the conversation dies.

 

“Thanks,” Sehun mumbles and dismisses her. “You better go put those in a vase.”

 

“Yes,” Wheein nods brightly. “I think you should have a look around the house before dinner, Your Highness.”

 

As Sehun tours his home he finds multiple changes which indicates that Jongdae’s been everywhere in his absence. The house that had been dull upon the title transfer is no more. Their front yard is as colourful as their backyard. The tables within their home too, have a vase or two with either a brunch or a single flower sticking out of it.

 

Jongdae has made the space his own and it feels inviting. Aside from the flowers, Jongdae has also adopted a couple of lanterns to hang in the halls. Sehun is glad because it seems like Jongdae’s finally settling in but it’s a little concerning that Jongdae’s only started doing this without Sehun present. He must not have been completely comfortable in Sehun’s presence.

 

Sehun knows that’s not all Jongdae’s done over the last three weeks, but it looks like most of his efforts are concentrated at home. From what Sehun has heard, Jongdae’s bonds with the people of the Capital of Light have tightened even further, but it means nothing when Jongdae is still the most comfortable when he is away from the people. Sehun had asked Wheein a question that already has an answer. There’s only so much Jongdae can do on a day to day basis. Of course Jongdae would be lonely. Jongdae only has Baekhyun here, when at home the whole Lost Capital was at his finger tips. Sehun doesn’t think he can ever offer Jongdae anything of the equivalent.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae doesn’t ever comment on how Sehun had gotten up and left. Jongdae doesn’t even make a snarky remark about how he was right. It looks like Jongdae is happy to leave their relationship as it is, giving Sehun the freedom to do as he likes without having to worry about Jongdae’s feelings. Perhaps it’s not important since Jongdae had said what he wanted and conveyed what he needed to. Sehun doesn’t know how to tell Jongdae that he doesn’t see their relationship that way, nor does he intend to exploit Jongdae’s kindness. In that way, it’s difficult to be around Jongdae while knowing that all Sehun needs to do is take.

 

“Prince Jongdae,” Sehun ambushes Jongdae waters the flowers in the back garden.

 

“Prince Sehun,” Jongdae turns, eyes widened in surprise. Sehun looks at him, wondering when Jongdae had decided that putting Prince before his name was necessary. “Good afternoon.”

 

“Hi,” Sehun responds, feeling like his delivery is awkward. “How have you been?”

 

“Why are you so rigid?” Jongdae laugh as he hands Sehun the container of water, gesturing for him to get to work. “If you’re here, help me out.”

 

Sehun takes it without preamble and nods obediently, because his research has informed him of what he needs to do. At least, it seems like Jongdae is willing to share the same space with him. As Sehun follows Jongdae around, he notices that the dominant red isn’t made up of just flowers. There are also strawberries in the mix. In the three weeks that Sehun had been away, he wonders how Jongdae had managed that feat. Sehun asks to make conversation and Jongdae explains that Baekhyun had brought back a couple of strawberry pots plant that Taehyung gifted to them.

 

“Last time you asked about the strawberries,” Jongdae smiles and Sehun nods to prompt him along. “No one in the Lost Capital can offer strawberries to anyone else. That’s on the Crown Prince’s orders.”

 

“Oh?” Sehun frowns.

 

It sounds like it could be true but Jongdae must be pulling his leg. There’s no way Minseok would spoil Taehyung like that. It must be a joke within the family and so he entertains Jongdae by making a long face, disappointment clear as day. Jongdae responds with a wide smile, expression completely fond.

 

“But I’ll offer you these,” Jongdae states, grabbing gloves and a pair of scissors from his back pocket as he makes his way across the garden of strawberries. “They should suffice.”

 

Sehun chases after Jongdae’s footsteps, trying to follow closely because Jongdae knows this garden better than he does. Despite his efforts, Sehun is ungraceful, stumbling over the uneven ground. Sehun doesn’t even resent it because Jongdae giggles softly as he waves Sehun over, only chiding him for being slow. Sehun is not much of a gardening person, but Jongdae has really transformed the corner of their backyard into a strawberry farm. Oddly enough it makes him relate to Taehyung’s restriction on the distribution of strawberries. This side of Jongdae is something that Sehun wants to keep to himself.

 

“So, what did you do while you were away?” Jongdae asks him, looking about the strawberries for the ones that are ripe.

 

Jongdae’s probably heard things, but the fact that he’s asking directly warms Sehun’s heart. Sehun answers while watching Jongdae work, handling the strawberries with care so that he doesn’t bruise them. It feels like a delicate process, similarly to how Jongdae has treated this marriage. Jongdae takes Sehun seriously and offers his honest opinion—too honestly actually and tries his best to relieve the burden from Sehun’s shoulder but often without considering Sehun’s feelings. That’s something Jongdae needs to stop doing. Maybe Sehun should say it, so that he knows.

 

“Here,” Jongdae offers the freshly washed strawberry. Sehun stares in awe and Jongdae’s arm must be tired because he shakes his head and presses the fruit pass Sehun’s lips, “Is it good?”

 

“The best,” Sehun answers, chewing with delight. “Another, please.”

 

Jongdae doesn’t seem to hear Sehun’s request because his answer is silence. When Sehun looks to Jongdae, Jongdae is somewhere distant. Curious as to what has his attention Sehun jerks his head around but finds his background empty. He gives Jongdae a quizzical look when he meets Jongdae’s eyes again, but Jongdae just shakes his head and continues strolling across the mini strawberry field.

 

“That has to be your worst lie, Prince Sehun,” Jongdae snorts, rolling his eyes but he cuts off another strawberry and hands it over. “Though it’s nice to be praised.”

 

“Why have you suddenly started to attach Prince to my name?” Sehun complains, hating the way it puts a divide between them. “Am I really your husband?”

 

Sehun’s only pouting but Jongdae seems to take it seriously, hands halting where they are. Sehun is sick of hearing his title wherever he goes but being at home with Jongdae had been refreshing. Sehun’s title is not something that Jongdae had ever attached to his name. Whenever they’re outside Jongdae is extremely formal, adopting the ways of the Capital of Light but only because it’s expected of him. Most of the time when they are at home Jongdae uses Sehun’s first name freely.

 

“Husband…” Jongdae repeats, looking a little more flustered than stunned, his cheeks pink but mouth twitching into a smile. “Really…?”

 

Sehun shuts his mouth abruptly, feeling his cheeks heat up upon realisation of his choice of words. That was unintentional.

 

Sehun clears his throat but nothing comes to mind to justify his outburst. “It’s the truth!”

 

Jongdae stares at Sehun for a long moment and only averts his eyes when he can’t seem to contain the twitch in his lips, threatening to curl into a smile. Sehun doesn’t miss a moment of it, following Jongdae’s expression carefully. Jongdae’s eyes are sparkling with amusement and his lips curl involuntarily with what Sehun recognises as fondness. Clearing his throat as a distraction, Jongdae turns back to the strawberry forbs and finishes what he had started, cutting the strawberries from its stem to feed Sehun.

 

“Alright _husband_ ,” Jongdae teases, concealing a snort with the back of his hand. He’s still not using just Sehun like he used to, but that’s a lot better than Your Highness or Prince Sehun. “I understand.”

 

 

 

 

 

Despite their eyes meeting, Jongdae simply nods in acknowledgement of Sehun’s presence and turns to go. Sehun waves but is blatantly ignored. This is something that happens on a regular basis and Sehun doesn’t understand it. Knotting his brows together, Sehun watches as Jongdae navigates his way around without looking back. Annoyed, Sehun clears his throat and gives Hyejin a look before he chases Jongdae down.

 

“Prince Jongdae!” Sehun calls after him.

 

Jongdae flinches at Sehun’s voice, shoulders jerking visibly but he pretends that it didn’t happen and chooses to ignore Sehun over all.

 

“Hey,” Sehun huffs when he finally catches up, hand curling around Jongdae’s wrist.

 

Jongdae turns eyes widened in surprise that almost resembles fear and Sehun doesn’t have it in him to be upset. Instead, Sehun quickly lets go of Jongdae’s hands and watches as Jongdae pulls away to run his fingers through Vivi’s fur. Vivi curls into Jongdae’s touch happily and Sehun suddenly feels bad for interrupting them.

 

“Sorry,” Sehun clears his throat.

 

“I thought you were busy,” Jongdae explains before Sehun even asks. “You didn’t have to chase after me.”

 

“I waved,” Sehun reasons.

 

Jongdae averts his eyes, “Yeah.”

 

“We should have a conversation about boundaries and communication,” Sehun suggests, finding their interaction in the garden helpful once they took the approach correctly. “I realise we haven’t had a proper one before.”

 

“What are you saying, Sehun?” Jongdae replies absently, his attention mostly on Vivi. “You’ve never done anything I hated.”

 

That’s true but it will not be enough anymore. Even though it’s never going to be the same, Sehun has a new goal to make the Capital of Light a place Jongdae can consider home. Sehun also wants to know everything that there is to know about Jongdae. The problem is that Jongdae is most unwilling to share the information, like they are secrets he needs to keep close to stay safe. Still, Sehun wants Jongdae to know that it’s safe for him to do so, because none of Sehun’s promises are lies.

 

Sehun expands, “I never know what you’re thinking.”

 

“Unless you can read minds,” Jongdae brushes Sehun’s suggesting away. “I doubt that’d ever be possible.”

 

“You can talk to me, Prince Jongdae,” Sehun tries to reason and inform Jongdae that the option is there. “I’m always willing to listen, especially if you have complains about our arrangement.”

 

Sehun is not out to find Jongdae’s weaknesses and use them against him, but Jongdae might be on guard for that reason. Sehun can see it as a possibility, because even if Jongdae is kind and friendly towards the staff, Jongdae is well guarded in front of everyone except Baekhyun. This is the hostility that Sehun hasn’t noticed, blinded by Jongdae’s constant smiling face and his pleasantries with everyone that he encounters. It only came to him now, when Sehun noted that Jongdae is capable of looking so startled.

 

“I am talking to you,” Jongdae quips. “Aren’t we doing that right now?”

 

They talk but it’s always about something trivial. Jongdae could make talking about the weather interesting, but it doesn’t give Sehun any insight into Jongdae himself as a person. Jongdae may pretend but everyone in the household knows. It’s just that no one can force him because Jongdae is regarded highly as a Prince here. Jongdae has been taking advantage of it.

 

“I’m your husband,” Sehun replies, trying his hand at the excuse he’d once thrown out there. “Can’t you share your troubles with me?”

 

Jongdae stops carding his fingers through Vivi’s fur, probably feeling frustrated because the lines on his head forming as he scrunches his face together, “It’s only in name isn’t it?”

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re my husband,” Sehun states nothing but the truth.

 

All Sehun wants to do is draw them closer. The fact that they’re married should do that, but when he tries to assert the fact, Jongdae’s expression turns sour. It seems that Sehun’s pushed a line by claiming to be a husband even though he’s never acted like a one towards Jongdae. Sehun’s not at home often, always running off here and there to run errands for Yifan. That means that Sehun doesn’t do a lot with Jongdae. Try as Sehun might, they don’t share much in common, even now.

 

“I may be your husband but that doesn’t mean that I belong solely to you, Sehun,” Jongdae replies easily, probably a retort he’s prepared since day one. “That’s something I want you to understand.”

 

Of all the things that Sehun had asked, Jongdae lets Sehun know most clearly that Sehun can’t have him. Sehun hates that the lack of reciprocation is not what bothers Sehun the most. What sticks out is how Jongdae words the rejection. Sehun knows that Jongdae is here as collateral over the Peace Treaty, but that doesn’t mean that he’s worthless outside of that. Perhaps, Sehun would have done well to let him know that sooner.

 

“You don’t belong to anybody,” Sehun argues despite feeling hurt _for_ Jongdae. “You aren’t an object.”

 

“It doesn’t matter if I’m not an object,” Jongdae scoffs, looking affronted that Sehun would dare tell him his worth. “Neither you nor I belong to ourselves. Perhaps you should think about the people who care about you before you make any rash decisions.”

 

Sehun has never wanted to to belong to anyone but himself. Maybe, Sehun was always ready to give a part of himself away to the person he loved but there is no way of denying the truth in Jongdae’s words. If it weren’t, they wouldn’t be here in the first place. If Jongdae had a choice, Sehun is sure that he’d be home, looking after the children who adore him and being a child just because it’s that much easier than being a Prince that has been married off for the sake of others.

 

“I—“

 

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Jongdae swallows, probably regretting as he registers Sehun’s faltering expression. “That was harsh of me.”

 

“No,” Sehun shakes his head, automatically. “I was being pushy. I just want—”

 

“I just,” Jongdae licks his cracked lips and looks away. “I’m okay, Prince Sehun. I don’t want to be a burden to you, so just go about your business without worrying about me.”

 

Jongdae reaches over, grabs Sehun’s hand and squeezes it without a word before he returns Vivi to Sehun’s arms. Jongdae bites down on his lips and Sehun furrows his brows together, wondering if there’s something that Jongdae wants to say. Even if there is, Jongdae shakes his head free of those thoughts and finally looks up at Sehun, resolve renewed as he smiles dimly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae apologises again, hand reaching up to ruffle Sehun’s hair, soft and gentle in the way that he had treated Taehyung. It’s a sweet and protective gesture. “Just forget it. I don’t want to hurt you, Sehun.”

 

And then he’s gone, without letting Sehun say anymore and without explaining what anything he means.

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t get it!” Sehun frowns at Baekhyun, who is now the subject of his complaints, because Yifan is in hiding. “Do you get him?”

 

Baekhyun blinks. “Why not?”

 

Sehun shouldn’t be abusing his powers as a Prince to break and enter, but he’s at his wits end. Though Sehun doesn’t think it counts as breaking and entering if Baekhyun had opened the door. Of course, Baekhyun started laughing at Sehun’s dishevelled state, annoying Sehun enough for him to push his way in.

 

“He’s like, hot and cold?” Sehun tilts his head and Baekhyun repeats the gesture to irritate him, “Which one is it?”

 

“What’s wrong with that? It’s like, tug of war,” Baekhyun crackles, “Or is he whining about something?”

 

Sehun narrows his eyes. It’s actually annoying when Jongdae whines because he’s loud and childish, but at this point, Sehun wants to hear it directed at him at least once. Baekhyun gets all the whining and the childishness from Jongdae—that’s how open and comfortable he is around Baekhyun. In front of Sehun, Jongdae’s always playing the older one, giving off the princely vibe that he doesn’t usually hold. Sehun never knows what to make of it, but he knows that being the responsible hyung isn’t all that Jongdae is. There’s more to Jongdae than that. Sehun has seen it all but hasn’t been given the opportunity to experience it himself.

 

“He hasn’t complained?” Sehun replies, titling his head in confusion.

 

“Then what’s the problem?” Baekhyun questions smugly.

 

Sehun raises his fist with a threat but Baekhyun continues to laugh, knowing that Sehun can do him no harm. Sehun might actually need to win Baekhyun over because Baekhyun has more knowledge of Jongdae than he does.

 

“Does he hate me?” Sehun grumbles. “He probably hates me.”

 

Jongdae must hate him. If not, then the fact that he’s tied to Sehun must be annoying enough for him to want Sehun to suffer.

 

“Why would you say that?” Baekhyun snickers, head stuck in his pantry as he looks around for snacks, even though he has strawberries on hand. “Jongdae’s been very nice to you.”

 

“Of course,” Sehun agrees, exasperated as he throws his hands into the air. “He’s extremely nice.”

 

“But?” Baekhyun enables.

 

Jongdae is not just _nice_. There’s no way a person can be just one thing. Jongdae will be mean if the occasion comes up but he is also quick to make up for it. More often than not, Jongdae will join Sehun in making fun of Junmyeon for his lame jokes but Jongdae makes sure he doesn’t take it too far. It applies with every relationship that Jongdae has here. Jongdae makes an effort but he also sets a distance between them all to make sure that they have a professional space between them. Jongdae always makes sure to stick to the boundaries, avoiding conflict because he doesn’t want to deal with the consequences of losing bonds that he thinks is fragile to begin with.

 

“Jongdae is so…” Sehun growls, thinking of all the times Jongdae teased him only to compromise, to the times that Jongdae made promises and kept them and of course the times when Jongdae protects Sehun at the expense of himself. “Sweet it’s infuriating. He’s frustratingly kind and that’s beautiful… but I—”

 

Sehun stops short upon catching Baekhyun watching him intensely. Baekhyun is giving him a look, one that is smug and judgmental. Sehun stares back at him, arms crossed and pout evident. It looks like there’s something else that Sehun doesn’t know going on. Why does everyone seem intent on keeping Sehun out of the loop?

 

“You sound like you’re whipped,” Baekhyun snorts, shoving strawberries into his mouth. “Jongdae’s not _that_ nice.”

 

Sehun hates this too. Sehun is sure that Jongdae had been the one to send those strawberries over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s always received love and affection from Jongdae. He understands Jongdae and gets along with him. Sehun wants that too, but Jongdae just distances himself whenever he feels like it. That’s something that Sehun doesn’t get. Does Jongdae actually like him or not?

 

“I like him?” Sehun offers lamely even though it’s the truth. Jongdae is a likeable person. “And I want to get along with him, like you do.”

 

Baekhyun raises a brow, clearly thinking _you want to be friends with Jongdae? Just friends?_ but he asks another question, one that Sehun doesn’t expect to hear.

 

“Did you dump your lover?”

 

“What lover?” Sehun barks, feeling baffled.

 

“ _Yours_ ,” Baekhyun shoots right up, looking at Sehun intently, as if he’s found something fun to play with. “You have one, don’t you?”

 

Sehun tilts his head, feeling more confused than he should be, because he knows his relationships better than anyone else would. “I don’t have a lover…?”

 

Baekhyun blinks again, dropping the stems of the strawberries into a spare bowl. “You don’t?”

 

“I don’t!” Sehun repeats, louder this time. “Who said that?”

 

“But… Jongdae,” Baekhyun licks his lips and brows furrowed in thought. Honestly speaking, that should be Sehun’s expression. Who went around saying such a thing? “You said before the marriage that you’d continue seeing your lover?”

 

“What?” Sehun repeats, feeling confused because he doesn’t remember such a thing. “Prince Jongdae was the one that said I could continue seeing a lover. I never said I had one.”

 

“So you didn’t correct him?” Baekhyun smirks, looking like he’s enjoying this. “From what I heard, you seemed quite happy with Jongdae’s consent.”

 

Sehun stares at Baekhyun, who is happy to laugh in his face. Baekhyun is also nice, but he’s similar to Sehun—the type to find enjoyment in other people’s misery. Now, Sehun knows how Junmyeon feels. It’s not a pleasant feeling and it has him reconsidering his interactions with Junmyeon, but only for a moment, because there are more pressing matters at hand.

 

“Who do you think is my lover exactly?” Sehun questions, his expression one of distaste as he thinks through the possibilities.

 

There’s no one that Sehun can think of that fits the profile. Now that he thinks about it, Jongdae had probably meant for Sehun to be considerate of his _lover_ in their last confrontation. How could Sehun have missed the cues? If Jongdae assumed that Sehun had a lover, then he was always careful about hurting said lover by refusing to be around Sehun for long periods of time.

 

“Hyejin?” Baekhyun offers, stuffing his face with cookies now that he’s found them. “You told Jongdae to knock?”

 

Sehun’s eyes blow wide at the disclosure and Baekhyun continues to eat happily despite Sehun’s misery. Sehun groans into his hand. That’s a huge misunderstanding. Baekhyun seems to realise this too because in the next second, he picks Sehun up by the arm and shoves him out the door. Sehun tries to protest, because there’s _more_ he could be gaining from Baekhyun, but Baekhyun doesn’t seem very keen on helping him out.

 

“I need to head out early tomorrow,” Baekhyun grins sheepishly. “Goodnight Your Highness.”

 

All Sehun can think about is how it had been Hyejin of all people. Sehun probably created that misunderstanding. Now that he thinks about it, Jongdae is always walking away when he sees Sehun around Hyejin. Jongdae probably thought that he was being considerate but Sehun can’t help feeling frustrated because Jongdae decided that on his own.

 

“Urgh,” Sehun groans, running a hand down his face. “This is such a mess.”

 

“Just be honest with him. Don’t think about the fact that you may not have a solution—that’s not getting you anywhere,” Baekhyun advises and Sehun flinches because that’s correct. Sehun keeps worrying about not having a solution and it has kept him from moving forward. “Jongdae’s been lonely here, you know?”

 

Sehun knows that more clearly than his conscience would like and it causes his guilt to grow every day. Everything is different in the Capital of Light and although Jongdae goes on with a smile every day, there are days when Sehun will catch him zoning out more than usual. Often, Jongdae will look at the vibrant garden and sigh, probably missing home, where cultivation was something that was practiced more regularly. At others, Jongdae will twist and turn the seal in his hand, like it’s his life’s key, but Jongdae couldn’t find the way to the door.

 

“The longer you leave it the harder it’ll be,” Baekhyun adds before he slams the door in Sehun’s face. “Even Jongdae’s not going to sit around forever you know?”

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s implied assertion hits too close to home. Sehun cannot stop thinking about the possibilities of losing Jongdae before they’ve even started and it scares him. Jongdae might actually disappear one day, if Sehun allows the misunderstanding to continue as it is. Baekhyun is right. If Sehun wants something to change, he should take a risk. It’s better than just sitting back and watching, even if it’s done out of fondness. One day, Jongdae might not be there anymore because Sehun had acquiesced to his suggestion that they _could_ see other people outside of their marriage.

 

On the adrenalin, Sehun dashes home, storms through the front door like a mad man and then into the room that Jongdae stays without knocking. Jongdae still sleeps by himself, which is fine, Sehun can respect his need for personal space, but they have a shared bedroom that remains empty, just like their relationship. Sehun still wants to be able to use it one day and now is the best time to just use the rush to get his words out there.

 

“What the heck,” Jongdae looks startled and confused. “Sehun…?”

 

Sehun takes quick strides across the room, seeing only Jongdae. Sehun doesn’t realise that he’s corned Jongdae until Jongdae is back up against the window, hands pressed against Sehun’s chest to put a distance between them. Still, Sehun stands close, steadying his breath before leaning forward a little, forehead pressed against Jongdae’s.

 

“Jongdae hyung,” Sehun sighs, breath heavy in his chest. Screw attaching _Prince_ to his name. Sehun should have followed Jongdae’s lead from the beginning. It sounds nicer when Sehun doesn’t attach the title, pulls them closer than their titles allow them to be. “Hyung.”

 

Despite being startled, Jongdae is quickly over taken with more empathetic emotions. Jongdae looks at him with concern, fingers reaching up to brush the bangs that hang over Sehun’s eyes. Jongdae continues to cradle Sehun like that, fingers carding through Sehun’s hair to comfort even though he doesn’t know what’s wrong. This is the sweet side of Jongdae that Sehun hates. Whenever Sehun feels vulnerable, Jongdae will give him affection, but that’s not enough when Sehun wants it all the time.

 

“Are you alright?” Jongdae whispers. It’s always the question that he asks Sehun, to make sure that _Sehun_ is alright, as if that’s enough. It’s not, because Jongdae’s not considering himself in the equation. “Sehun-ah?”

 

Sehun sighs, closing his eyes and nuzzling his forehead against Jongdae’s. It is surprisingly calming when Jongdae doesn’t fight back and just lets Sehun seek comfort in him. It’s also nice, that Jongdae reaches his arms around Sehun and pats his shoulder gently. This is exactly what Sehun means when he tells Baekhyun that Jongdae is nice. Even though Jongdae had initially put a distance between them for his own comfort, whenever Sehun so much as looks miserable, Jongdae gives way and comes to Sehun’s aid. How does Sehun win against someone like Jongdae?

 

“Hyung…” Sehun murmurs.

 

Jongdae looks like he wants to ask more but registers it as something that he can’t ask, so he keeps his mouth pulled into a tight thin line. It’s a cute expression, but Sehun now knows what Jongdae’s thinking. Hyejin has nothing to do with this. Now that Sehun thinks about it, Jongdae may address him less formally at home, but he’s always kept a careful distance, so that he doesn’t upset the balance or upset anyone else Jongdae believed was entangled in their relationship. How inattentive of Sehun not to have noticed in the first place?

 

“I don’t have a lover,” Sehun states clearly and turns to go, only to remember that he’s forgotten to make another thing clear. Groaning, Sehun retraces his steps and Jongdae backs up against the wall again, tense. “And I like you.”

 

“Uh,” Jongdae swallows, brows raised. “Okay?”

 

Jongdae doesn’t process Sehun’s words properly and Sehun supposes that he can’t just suddenly spring the information on Jongdae like that. It doesn’t make any sense for Sehun to throw his feelings at Jongdae without any context, especially after having found it difficult to communicate even the minor things.

 

“Hyejin isn’t my lover. To be completely accurate, I don’t have a lover,” Sehun repeats, as he steals Jongdae’s air to bring life to his body. Confessing to someone that you’re married to should be _easy_ , Sehun thinks, but it’s not at all. “So may I love you?”

 

Jongdae blinks rapidly, tongue slipping out to swipe across his lips nervously. Sehun keeps his eyes locked on Jongdae and he follows as Jongdae’s gaze slips downwards. Jongdae is avoiding Sehun’s eyes and following the way Jongdae’s eyes slip away, has Sehun staring at Jongdae’s thin pink lips instead. They’re pulled thin but it’s not yet a frown. Sehun hopes it doesn’t become one. All Sehun wants to see is Jongdae smiling.

 

“Jongdae hyung,” Sehun whispers. “Come to me.”

 

Jongdae jerks his head upwards, eyes blown wide and Sehun think it’s definitely surprise—good or bad, Sehun doesn’t know, but at least now, he’s gotten Jongdae’s attention again. Trying for a smile to be encouraging, Sehun waits a fraction for Jongdae to finish processing but to no avail. As soon as Jongdae’s brows seem to loosen in comprehension of Sehun’s words, the moment is lost.

 

“Jongdae oppa!” Hyejin’s voice announces, after knocking on the door. “Dinner has been served!”

 

As if moving to a wakeup call, Jongdae straightens up immediately and breaks their eye contact. Jongdae answers Hyejin positively with an even voice, ducking under Sehun’s arm and escaping like his life depended on it. That’s Hyejin alright, ruining Sehun’s rhythm and timing again. Sehun groans, slumping against the wall that Jongdae had been pinned against. Sehun isn’t even that mad because that had been intense, even for him. The interruption might do them good. Sehun cannot afford to ruin it before they start.

 

 

 

 

 

“Sehun-ah, please,” Yifan groans, even though he doesn’t stop stamping away at his documents. “Stop doing this to me.”

 

Sehun ignores Yifan’s complaint and continues grumbling on his own. There’s nothing that Sehun can do until Jongdae decides he’s ready to come to him but _sulk_ and subject his brother to the pain that he’s suffering.

 

“Just…” Yifan sobs over Sehun and the papers he’s reviewing. “Go, please. Get the fuck out of here.”

 

Sehun jerks his head up and looks at his brother, disbelieving of the words that have come out of his mouth. Yifan’s not always polite, but he must be fed up if he’s swearing and offering Sehun something that can compromise the Peace Treaty. Sehun wishes that his father had been around to hear the blasphemy that came of Yifan’s mouth, because he’s a brat but mostly because he’s amused by Yifan’s lost of composure.

 

“To the Lost Capital?” Sehun confirms.

 

“Yes, so just take him home,” Yifan sighs again, waving at Sehun to get the hell out of his home, “I’ll cover your ass.”

 

Sehun brightens up, smiling so widely Yifan flinches, pressing his back against his chair so intensely, it’s like he wants to become one with it. It doesn’t matter what Yifan’s instinctive reaction is. Sehun completes an enthusiastic run up, squishes his brother in a bone crushing hug and dashes away happily. That’s the best thing Sehun has heard in ages.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae is being absent with the seal right now, kind of lost in thought and doesn’t notice Sehun lingering. Sehun watches with minimal amusement as Jongdae flips the seal in his hand and frowns over it. Jongdae clearly misses the Lost Capital but he hasn’t said anything about going home. Sehun doesn’t really want to take him against his will, especially if he’s placed great importance on staying because he wants to keep the Peace Treaty on foot.

 

“Hyung,” Sehun calls out softly.

 

Jongdae clenches around the seal instinctively and turns to Sehun with a wry smile, blinking his eyes a couple of times as he adjusts to the new light, “Sehun.”

 

“May I?” Sehun asks, gesturing to the empty spot next to Jongdae.

 

“Of course,” Jongdae nods, mouth opening for more but then closing them again, probably to hold back a snarky remark like _it’s your home_.

 

Even though they both know what goes unsaid, Sehun appreciates Jongdae’s silence. There are days when Jongdae’s sass is amusing, but Sehun has started to see that it’s not all sass, but more brutal honesty that determines where they stand. At least, Jongdae seems to have taken a step back to give himself some space to see their relationship in a different light.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Sehun whispers. It’s way overdue, but Sehun’s finally learning enough about Jongdae now to be able to make offers without offending him. “All you have to do is ask me.”

 

“There’s nothing,” Jongdae starts but hesitates before he finishes his sentence. “There’s nothing that I want from you.”

 

“Jongdae hyung,” Sehun pleads.

 

Jongdae jerks his head to face Sehun with surprise. Jongdae has reason to be. Sehun usually calls Jongdae with his title but he has decided to change it up and call Jongdae by his name only. Sehun hopes that it sounds more affectionate and allows the distance between them to close gradually.

 

“I have what I want,” Jongdae repeats but then stops short, brows knotting together as if he’s thought of something important. “Ah, but if you could give me Vivi that’d be lovely.”

 

Sehun nearly chokes on his breath. Of all the things that Jongdae can ask for, he’s seeking permission to have something that’s already his. Vivi belongs to Sehun as much as Jongdae. Everything in this household is meant to be shared between them, but the fact that Jongdae asks means that he’s never thought about it in that way. Though honestly speaking, Vivi is very special to Sehun. Sehun doesn’t know how he’ll feel if Jongdae decides to take Vivi and run.

 

“You don’t have to ask me for that kind of thing,” Sehun frowns because that’s not the most important thing right now. “This is my home as much as it’s yours.”

 

It’s not the home that Jongdae wants to go back to, but Sehun would like it if Jongdae can be comfortable and at ease. Jongdae is treated by the King as collateral, but he’s never said a word about it.

 

“I understand,” Jongdae concedes eventually. “Thank you, Sehun.”

 

It seems like the indirect method isn’t working so Sehun tries being direct instead. Tugging on Jongdae’s sleeve lightly, Sehun gestures for him to stay around for another moment. Perhaps, Jongdae cannot take the offer because he doesn’t understand the extent of Sehun’s offer.

 

“I’m always happy to take you home,” Sehun tries again, making an offer Sehun is sure Jongdae would take if he has the chance. “Just tell me so.”

 

“And why don’t you just take me home?” Jongdae replies teasingly and Sehun can’t decipher how much heart is it in.

 

“Because I never know what you want,” Sehun huffs, exaggeratedly, “You never say anything, so I don’t know if that’s what you want. Hyung, you can ask me for things you know?”

 

Sehun doesn’t mean material things because Jongdae doesn’t need any of that. Jongdae is not the type. Sehun has seen it over the last year that they’ve been together, even if parts of it were brief. The fact that Jongdae has a hard time asking is probably due to the importance he places on others before himself. Jongdae opens his mouth and then shuts it again, brows furrowed in thought. Whatever it is that he wanted to say, he’s pushes back down again. However, the fact that Jongdae hasn’t pulled away and complied with Sehun’s request to stay gives him hope.

 

“Alright,” Jongdae finally concedes. “I’ll think about it, okay?”

 

Sehun cannot stop the smile that lights up his face as Jongdae clears his throat as an excuse to cover up the pink tinting his cheeks. It’s not rejection this time and that’s a start. Sehun has done everything he thinks he can so the rest is up to Jongdae. There’s nothing more that he can do but wait for Jongdae to come around.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun crashes as soon as he gets home on the softest thing—which happens to be the couch in the sitting room. It’s not the best but it will do because all of his muscles are stiff. All of Sehun’s pain comes from remaining seated as he listened to Yifan and the King discuss politics. They don’t include him in the information sharing process, but will subject him to the training needed just in case Yifan needs his help. Lately, as they prepare Yifan to take the throne, it’s been even more time consuming.

 

Groaning, Sehun hoists his neck with his arms and closes his eyes. The couch is not the most comfortable place to sleep, but Sehun cannot bring himself to go up the stairs and turn six corners to get to his room. Honestly, his parents should have given them a smaller space. It would have been a great excuse to run into Jongdae more often, Sehun thinks as he drifts off to a light sleep. What feels like only minutes later, Sehun is woken by the footsteps that pads around the living room.

 

“Sehun?” Jongdae whispers and he’s getting closer if Sehun can feel Jongdae’s breath fans across his hair. “You asleep?”

 

Jongdae pushes his weight onto the couch and Sehun can feel Jongdae leaning against him lightly. Sehun stiffens in his pretence of sleep and he prays that Jongdae doesn’t pick up on it. Sehun’s always been shit at acting but now he wishes he were good at it. Clenching his fist together, Sehun tries to keep his breathing even. This is a new experience that has him feeling nervous. Jongdae is too close and he’s lingering. Sehun keeps his eyes close, wondering how much time has passed because he can still hear Jongdae’s soft breathing next to him. It’s not that Sehun wants Jongdae to retract his attention, but Sehun doesn’t think he can hold out any longer.

 

“I’ll come to you,” Jongdae offers quietly.

 

Sehun expects Jongdae to simply say goodnight and go, but Jongdae surprises him. Sehun swallows hard. The words make his heart ache and Sehun wants to let go of the breath he’s been holding onto. Sehun fights the urge to open his eyes and seize the opportunity to see Jongdae’s face. However, It must have taken a lot of courage even for this, so Sehun can’t bring himself to ruin Jongdae’s efforts, even though his heart is hammering in his chest and a smile fights its way to his face.

 

“C’mon now,” Jongdae clears his throat, nudging Sehun lightly. “I know you’re awake.”

 

Sehun swears his brows twitches against his will. Sehun even tenses up as he forces his body to remain still. Jongdae’s just testing him, he’s sure. However, none of Sehun’s reflexive responses help him make his case. Jongdae is relentless as he pokes at Sehun’s shoulder to get him to stop pretending.

 

“Sehun-ah,” Jongdae seems to sing-song. “Are you going to ignore me?”

 

Unable to resist, Sehun cracks an eye open and finds Jongdae looking displeased even though he had adopted a soft tone of voice. Sehun puts a sheepish smile on his face but Jongdae swats at his shoulders, destroying the look in an instant.

 

“Knew it,” Jongdae calls it as it is.

 

“Were you playing me?” Sehun huffs.

 

Jongdae gets up and shrugs, “Who knows?”

 

“Hyung,” Sehun whines, almost tempted to stomp his feet.

 

“Come on,” Jongdae waves his hand, gesturing Sehun to follow Jongdae in the direction to Sehun’s room. “Don’t sleep there. You’ll scare Yongsun in the morning.”

 

Jongdae says his concern is for Yongsun, but Sehun has learnt a thing or two about Jongdae’s pattern of speech. Even if it is a roundabout way of looking after Sehun’s neck and back then he’ll take it. Sehun understands that it will take time, but Jongdae’s voice had been gentle and sincere when he gave Sehun is word.

 

 

 

 

 

Although it takes some time, Jongdae does keep his promise. This time, Jongdae comes publicly, not when like he had done when Sehun had been pretending to be asleep. Once Jongdae knows what he wants, his actions are more assertive and certain. Something is going to change from now on and hopefully for the better. Sehun wants to anticipate it, but he keeps his thoughts to himself. Nothing is certain until Jongdae has spoken.

 

Jongdae remains on the other side of the door despite having knocked, “Do you have a moment?”

 

“Yeah,” Sehun starts only to stutter. “W-what’s up?”

 

Sehun hates himself for giving Jongdae reason to doubt. Jongdae looks conflicted and perhaps, his hushed conversations with Baekhyun that Sehun stumbled across last week means that Baekhyun had told Jongdae to be kind or perhaps Baekhyun had been direct in telling Jongdae to be more considerate of Sehun’s feeling. Baekhyun actually flashed Sehun a thumbs up and a huge smile when he spotted Sehun watching but Sehun still doesn’t know what to make of it.

 

“Come in,” Sehun invites and only then, does Jongdae take a step across the line.

 

“Thanks,” Jongdae nods.

 

Sehun reaches out for Jongdae’s hand and squeezes it, hoping to convey that everything will be okay, “Hyung?”

 

“Yeah,” Jongdae whispers, mostly to assure himself.

 

Nodding silently in understanding, Sehun shuffles away from Jongdae’s space and allows Jongdae the extra time. It’s interesting to watch from this point, observing the way Jongdae’s features twist with each thought. It’s different from how Sehun usually encounters Jongdae, because Jongdae had often come equipped with well thought out answers. It seems like Jongdae has changed his communication style up a bit, interpreting _come to me_ to mean more than physically.

 

“I’m sorry for not listening to what you had to say,” Jongdae clears his throat and his apology is sincere even though he seems uncomfortable. Jongdae looks as out of depth as Sehun had felt months ago. “I thought I knew what you wanted.”

 

Jongdae scrunches his face together and Sehun hums appreciatively, to let Jongdae know that he’s listening. Jongdae has something on the tip of his tongue so Sehun waits for him to take another deep breathe. Jongdae fidgets, face twisting further in discomfort. Sehun wants to save him, but at the same time, he feels like it’s okay to leave Jongdae as he is, because he can read Jongdae like this.

 

“I didn’t want to be a burden on you,” Jongdae adds after a moment.

 

Jongdae is alluding to their respective roles as Princes. They both carry the expectations of their people but Jongdae didn’t want to add his weight onto Sehun’s shoulders. It sounds silly, but it is a real concern and Sehun understands where Jongdae comes from. Perhaps, Sehun is also at fault for not making it clear enough that Sehun was happy to have Jongdae and that he was not just complying for the sake of it.

 

“Thank you for telling me hyung,” Sehun responds firmly. “We haven’t been good at this communication thing.”

 

“Yeah,” Jongdae admits, turning a little pink because he’s always insisted that they held good conversations—which they did but had no actual depth. “Sorry about that too.”

 

“It’s okay now,” Sehun assures him. “Taken some time, but we’ve made progress yeah?”

 

Jongdae nods, biting down on his lips. Smiling encouragingly, Sehun pats the seat next to him and invites Jongdae to sit. It’s up to Jongdae to take it and Jongdae squirms in response before he exhales and settles down to help with his nerves.

 

“I like you too,” Jongdae mumbles while Sehun is distracted, moving in his seat so that Jongdae has more space to be comfortable, “But that’s the extent of it.”

 

Sehun almost misses the confession. Jongdae isn’t shutting him down but he is drawing a line. Thinking about the way things have gone for them, Sehun is content with Jongdae’s approach, especially since it sounds like Jongdae’s _like_ can be subject to change. At least, Jongdae has confirmed that he doesn’t hate Sehun. That’s enough. Sehun’s more than happy to work from that point.

 

“Since when?” Sehun questions quietly.

 

Jongdae shifts and Sehun can’t help but smile at his growing discomfort. It’s not that Sehun wants Jongdae to be unhappy. It’s just that bringing Jongdae outside of his comfort zone means growth for them both. Seeing as Jongdae is here now, Sehun would like to be able to draw as much information out of him as possible. It’s so hard to get Jongdae to speak his mind otherwise.

 

“Since you told Taehyung that we’d wear those flower crowns at the wedding,” Jongdae coughs out an answer.

 

“That’s such a long time ago,” Sehun gasps, catching every single word despite Jongdae’s efforts to bury them. “And you’re only telling me now?”

 

“You’re weird. I didn’t know what to think of you,” Jongdae defends and narrow his eyes at Sehun. “You returned the seal to me too.”

 

“It’s not mine to keep,” Sehun explains, though someone else may have exploited it.

 

“And then you really bought the flower crown with you to the ceremony,” Jongdae scoffs, though his lips curl fondly at the corners. “Taehyung was really happy about that you know?”

 

Taehyung probably gushed about the flower crowns in his letters. Sehun can imagine the expression the young boy would wear and it makes him smile, grateful that Jongdae is sharing that piece of information. Sehun would ask to see the contents of the letters and experience that joy with Jongdae but now is not the time.

 

“I promised,” Sehun’s smile is quickly flipped into a smirk. “But where’d you get the idea that I had a lover? I never said such a thing you know?”

 

“Well,” Jongdae clears his throat and averts his eyes, a pink that indicates embarrassment staining his cheeks. “You’re handsome. It’d be strange if you didn’t have other people falling at your feet and even stranger, if there wasn’t someone that caught your eye already.”

 

Sehun frowns and Jongdae frowns back, quick to justify his assumption with the reasoning of their lack of communication. It’s a valid reason and they haven’t done well on that front. Perhaps it was because they both accepted that nothing was going to change, so they didn’t try.

 

“I didn’t know you,” Jongdae replies. “Still don’t.”

 

That’s the most truthful fact of their relationship. The marriage threw them together and didn’t give them a chance to warm up to each other as necessary. Jongdae had been polite and Sehun followed in his footsteps because his parents taught him to be respectful of his elders. Sehun still has a lot to learn about Jongdae, about what makes him tick with annoyance and about what brings him more joy than anything else. Honestly, Sehun is excited at the prospect of breaking down Jongdae’s persona and putting it back together again.

 

“Your fault,” Sehun replies childishly.

 

“I know,” Jongdae agrees, eyes crinkling up in amusement. “I’m sorry about that too, okay?”

 

Sehun pouts, pretending to be upset but Jongdae sees right through him. Rolling his eyes, Jongdae nudges Sehun softly to break his frown and Sehun almost smiles despite himself. So long as they can work through it, Sehun is willing to let the past be the past.

 

“We can start now,” Sehun clicks his tongue, still trying to play up his annoyance, “You have to know that I’m pretty loyal okay?”

 

“I can see that,” Jongdae laughs loudly, his amusement in Sehun’s mock-annoyance clear. “It’s good for you. You’re expected to do things to serve your people you know? There are expectations from everyone around you. That means, making sure that you’re safe, but also making sure that you are doing enough for them.”

 

“This is what you meant by, _I don’t belong solely to you_?” Sehun asks quietly, remembering Jongdae’s words vividly though he probably was referring to himself as the collateral in the conclusion of the Peace Treaty. “Hyung?”

 

“Yes,” Jongdae breathes and it sounds like relief that he’s managed to say it clearly, what this whole marriage was to him. Jongdae may have shown that he was fine, but deep down he was struggling to come to terms with it. “Unfortunate isn’t it? For someone who’s not treated like a Prince but is expected to be one?”

 

Sehun nods in understanding because the culture of the Lost Capital was different. Jongdae has let Sehun in and although it’s not anything drastically adverse, it’s enough to give Sehun context. Between the two of them, Jongdae made a sacrifice that was more than necessary in Sehun’s opinion and he hasn’t said anything as he suffered through it.

 

“I hear you,” Sehun responds, because he cannot possibly understand what Jongdae is going through. “Thanks for telling me.”

 

Jongdae just smiles, like he’s proud at both of them for begin able to have a civil conversation despite all the difficulties. Sehun drums his fingers against Jongdae’s soft hand, silently asking for permission to cross the personal space between them. Slowly, Jongdae nods, allowing Sehun to take his hand and hold it. That warmth that Jongdae channels is nothing new—they’ve held hands before, where Jongdae felt it was necessary, but Sehun still appreciates Jongdae’s permission. This time, Sehun’s the one initiating because he knows that it is okay to do so and it feels empowering to have that balance between them.

 

“Don’t pull away this time,” Sehun teases.

 

Jongdae gives him the _look_ , clearly disapproving of Sehun for teasing his hyung, but he doesn’t have much of a bite—doesn’t even take his hand away to whack Sehun lightly as a sign of retaliation. So Sehun sits with Jongdae in his presence and fiddles with his fingers, turning his hand up and down to inspect it. There’s only warmth and a gentle grip in return but Sehun still finds it fascinating how they fit when Jongdae allows them to be.

 

“About home,” Jongdae starts suddenly but stops and then frowns, face scrunching up in thought again. He’s a strange person, Sehun thinks. Jongdae doesn’t have a qualm about saying what’s on his mind, but he hates doing so when it means putting himself before others. It is an odd juxtaposition but it’s also Jongdae. “I’d like that. Not now, but one day.”

 

“Okay,” Sehun whispers. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae’s _one day_ is actually never. Ever since that day, Jongdae hasn’t brought up going home. Instead, he continues to garden and practice his combat skills with Byulyi, because Baekhyun is always denying him lessons with the excuse that _it’s enough that you have me_. Sehun has been around more often to watch and it’s given him an indication of where Jongdae’s limitations are. Jongdae will be all smiles but there are days when he looks completely listless that Sehun decides to stage an intervention. Deciding it on a whim, Sehun drags Jongdae out of their home with a vague announcement of an adventure to the Lost Capital rolling off his tongue. If they keep this up any longer, Jongdae will never go home.

 

“Are you crazy?” Jongdae huffs, looking back at their disappearing home. “This is—”

 

“I’m not,” Sehun grins, “Yifan hyung has everything under control.”

 

Jongdae frowns, lips shrivelling up in distaste. It’s not a good look on him. Sehun wants Jongdae to smile like a pleased kitten all the time. Sehun mirrors Jongdae’s expression, but then reaches over to pinch Jongdae’s cheeks between the tip of his fingers and pulls Jongdae’s lips upwards, mimicking a smile. Jongdae remains completely stiff and keeps the light in his eyes flat. Jongdae might be spending too much time with Kyungsoo.

 

“I haven’t heard anything about this?” Jongdae raises a brow.

 

“Well, you said one day,” Sehun replies, pushing Jongdae into the car and buckling him up. “So I decided on one and that happens to be today.”

 

“What,” Jongdae furrows his brows together as he looks at the belt.

 

Jongdae reaches down for the belt to unbuckle it, but Sehun jumps into the seat next to him and slams the door shut, startling Jongdae. It’s enough to distract Jongdae from his belt as Yongsun dumps their luggage into the boot and for Junmyeon to start the car and zoom off.

 

“Sehun,” Jongdae growls.

 

“We have a week to get to know each other again,” Sehun says, ignoring Jongdae’s glare. “And this time, you’re stuck without an escape. There’s no Baekhyun for you to hide behind either.”

 

As soon as Sehun pulls back and puts on his belt, Jongdae frowns at him even more deeply than before. In contrast, Sehun flashes a smile, waiting for Jongdae’s lips to turn upwards. Jongdae refuses to meet Sehun’s eyes, but Sehun can see his lips quivering as he fights the smile. The prospect of going home must have been exciting but actually doing it must have Jongdae’s heart in high spirits.

 

“Hyung,” Sehun pouts, nudging Jongdae lightly. “Are you really upset?”

 

“Fine, let’s just do this,” Jongdae clears his throat and twists in his seat until he gets comfortable. Jongdae still refuses to smile, but his lips have a difficult time staying downturned. “What do you suggest?”

 

“I actually have a few complaints for you, hyung,” Sehun chuckles and jumps right into it. He’s been thinking about it for a while. “Please be less considerate of others.”

 

Jongdae raises a brow and Sehun pulls his lips further into a grin, proud that he’s accomplished what he has set out to do. Sehun’s request not a difficult request by any means, but for Jongdae, it might be something that’s hard to put into practice. Sehun would just like it if Jongdae is a little more selfish around him.

 

“What else?” Jongdae grunts, clearly displeased.

 

“Talk to me,” Sehun requests.

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes, a clear _as if I don’t_ conveyed easily. “Is that all Your Highness?”

 

“Stop cleaning so much,” Sehun adds on thoughtfully. “I can’t ever find where you leave my stuff.”

 

Jongdae’s brow twitches and Sehun fights the laughter bubbling out of his chest. At least, he doesn’t argue back. Jongdae cannot deny the truth. Jongdae tends to the gardens and talks to people but without fail, Jongdae will return to cleaning everything he can get his hands on. Once Jongdae gets started cleaning he’s a madman, though according to Baekhyun he’s not as bad as Minseok is. The house is actually a pleasure to look at but the problem is that Sehun hasn’t been able to find anything he needs.

 

“Hey!” Junmyeon shouts from the driver’s seat, car swerving along with him. “You always—”

 

“Shut up hyung,” Sehun scowls, refusing to think of the mess that Junmyeon lives in. “You should definitely clean more.”

 

It causes Jongdae to snicker and that’s another one of Sehun’s missions accomplished for the day. Sehun drinks in the sound of Jongdae’s bubbly laughter and the sight of his eyes crinkling, crows’ feet spreading at the corner of his eyes like wings. It’s a sight that makes his mind go blank, heart swelling as he takes in Jongdae’s smiling face and memorises again because this is today’s Jongdae.

 

“Your turn,” Sehun hands over the reins.

 

“Don’t regret this,” Jongdae puffs his chest out with a triumphant smirk on his lips.

 

Sehun grins sheepishly, “I won’t.”

 

“Stop being such a brat,” Jongdae starts and it’s no surprise. “You’re giving Yifan hyung a hard time.”

 

Sehun gasps with mock hurt, hand resting over his chest dramatically. Jongdae rolls his eyes at Sehun’s dramatic antics, mumbling _I’m serious_ under his breath and Sehun’s brow to twitch because Jongdae’s not holding back. It looks like Jongdae doesn’t even have to think about it. Or maybe, he has actually thought a lot about it.

 

“Why are you worried about Yifan hyung?” Sehun grumbles mostly to himself. “I’m pretty sure I’m your husband.”

 

“Don’t go off on your own when you’re out,” Jongdae frowns, ignoring Sehun even though he clearly heard him. “Chanyeol’s going to die of a heart attack if he has to report to your parents that you’re missing. Again.”

 

“Are you worried about me?” Sehun grins sheepishly.

 

“Hush,” Jongdae glares, eyes surprisingly cold.

 

Sehun seizes right up, straightening his back with a look of obedience. It’s not often, but Jongdae really does have moments where he could be taken seriously as a Prince, possibly enough to be King. Once Jongdae is satisfied with Sehun’s submission, he clears his throat and begins again.

 

“Don’t be picky with your food,” Jongdae continues, like he doesn’t intend to stop. “Kyungsoo’s going to poison you one of these days.”

 

Sehun smirks, “Don’t want me dead huh?”

 

“I’m serious,” Jongdae deadpans, swatting Sehun’s shoulder lightly for being sassy. “There are plans. I would know.”

 

Sehun snorts but it’s actually plausible. Kyungsoo’s always a little scary when things aren’t in his favour, but the fact that Jongdae is divulging this information gives Sehun a head start. Though Sehun is sure that Kyungsoo’s going to be ahead, being the planner and all.

 

“Do you actually dislike these things about me?” Sehun pouts, leaning his head back against the headrest. “Or have they put you up to this?”

 

Jongdae shrugs to annoy Sehun. Now Jongdae is just being mean, stringing Sehun along since he has Sehun hooked. It’s surprisingly hard to get Jongdae to admit things he hasn’t come to terms with. It’s because Jongdae wants to be certain and in contrast Sehun is more inclined to take what he can get.

 

“What about me?” Junmyeon complains and sends the car swerving again.

 

“What about you?” Sehun snaps and Jongdae chides. “Please concentrate on the road.”

 

Sehun can’t help but smile. They’re always in sync when it comes to teasing Junmyeon. Junmeyon grunts but turns his attention back to the road. Junmyeon mutters something about them under his breath but Sehun ignores him. Junmyeon’s input is not important at the moment.

 

“Keep going,” Sehun insists even though he’s a miffed. Hyejin and Byulyi are probably coming up next and then after them it’ll be Wheein or even the sweet Yongsun. Sehun wouldn’t even be surprised if Jongdae decides to bring Vivi up too. “There’s more isn’t there?”

 

Jongdae tilts his head against the window and hums thoughtfully for a long while. As he waits, Sehun prepares himself for the worse, setting up an amour over his heart, even though he knows that Jongdae is joking. Grabbing onto Jongdae’s hand, Sehun fiddles with the pads of his fingers, a nervous habit that Jongdae hasn’t picked up on yet.

 

“I hate that you’re tall,” Jongdae tells him, hand sitting in Sehun’s.

 

Jongdae is not pulling away and instead, returns the gesture by fiddling with Sehun’s fingers absently. There’s excitement simmering beneath his skin and Sehun can feel it as he drums his fingers against Sehun’s hand. It’s not like Jongdae hasn’t been happy lately, but Sehun must have done this right by him.

 

“That’s not something I can change,” Sehun laughs heartily, because Jongdae’s just being ridiculous. All Sehun did last week was help Jongdae fix the clock back onto the wall so that he didn’t have to get on the chair. “Next.”

 

Jongdae is silent. To Sehun, that speaks volumes.

 

_Fin._


	2. Chapter 2

(“Let’s get married again,” Sehun suggests, lips pressed against Jongdae’s forehead. “Properly this time, with your family and mine.”

It’s something that’s always been on Sehun’s mind but there was never really an opportunity to bring it up. Now that they can do something about it, Sehun wants to rectify it as soon as possible.

“Taehyung can be the flower boy,” Sehun kisses him and is rewarded with Jongdae’s smile pressed against his lips. “Hm?”

It’s been over five years. Some things have changed and some haven’t. Taehyung’s not much of a child anymore but he’s still Jongdae’s most beloved nephew. They also have the flower crowns but that’s going to be a surprise.

“Yeah,” Jongdae exhales softly against Sehun’s mouth. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“One day?” Sehun teases.

“Brat,” Jongdae quips as he punches Sehun’s chest lightly, “If I say that I’m going to wake up tomorrow and be expected to marry you, because I said one day and you decided on one, aren’t I?”

“Maybe,” Sehun answers, averting his eyes.)


End file.
